50 Shades: Reimagined
by Diana K. Andrews
Summary: A re-Imagining of 50 Shades of Grey: What if Christian Grey had not met Ana Steele. Instead met a woman who is not only a dominatrix, but show Christian what it really means to be a Dominant. A/N: Keep in mind, this is just a re-imagining, so be kind. There is strong language and sexual content in the story and Rated M to reflect that.


Christian Grey had met his match. Diana knew the game and she knew it better than him. She was strong and confident and knew what she wanted. He tried to bend her to his will, but she knew what power was and she knew how to use it, especially on a man like Christian whose confidence was hollow.

They stood toe to toe in his living room. She dressed in a white blouse with form-fitting black skirt and 3 inch spiked stiletto heels. Christian stared at her, she was nothing like the women that had submitted to him, and in fact she was completely different. Her eyes, light brown framed with modern rectangular glasses. Her shoulder-length hair, a silky black-brown color and pulled back into low ponytail. Her skin a smooth light mocha color that told of her Creole heritage. And her body curvy in all the right places, she had the body of a woman.

"You can stare all you like Mr. Grey. However, you are not impressing me in any way shape or form" she said.

"Then I will have to do something about that" he said with a smile.

Diana rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, "Mr. Grey, maybe that boyish charm works on the more naïve type of woman who is bedazzled with your wealth and good looks. However, I am not one of them" she said.

Christian did not like how Diana was talking to him. It was starting to infuriate him. He simply asked the woman over for drinks. Granted he did have an ulterior motive in mind, but she was screwing up his plan. She was definitely headstrong, completely different from all his other subs. The fact that she was defying him was actually turning him on to some degree.

Diana raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. She knew exactly what he was thinking and she was about pop his bubble big time.

"Mr. Grey it's obvious that you have plans to seduce me and maybe even hope that I will become your submissive, am I correct?" she asked.

Christian stood silent for a moment and then spoke, "well, that was what I had in mind. However we would have to go over my rules first and possibly negotiate times when I would see you. And there's the matter of you signing the Non-Disclosure agreement" he said.

Diana just laughed at him, "rules, you have rules. I want to see them" she said.

Christian went into his office and got his rules, along with the Non-Disclosure agreement and the contract. With these documents in hand, he returned to the living room with Diana still standing there with her arms crossed. Damn, she was sexy just standing there, he couldn't wait to get her clothes off, flog her and fuck her. He was getting a hard on just from staring at her.

He handed her the documents which she promptly snatched out of his hand. Christian was shocked by that action.

"You didn't have to snatch them" he said

"Shut up!" she said

Christian's eyes widened. Did she just tell him to shut up? Who in the hell does this woman think she is?

Diana threw the contract and Non-Disclosure agreement on the carpet as she read over the rules:

**Obedience:**

The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities which are outlined in hard limits (Appendix 2). She will do so eagerly and without hesitation.

**Sleep:**

The Submissive will ensure she achieves a minimum of seven hours of sleep a night when she is not with the Dominant.

**Food:**

The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain her health and well-being from a prescribed list foods (Appendix 4). The Submissive will not snack between meals, with the exception of fruit.

**Clothes:**

During the Term, the Submissive will wear clothing only approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide a clothing budget for the Submissive, which the Submissive shall utilize. The Dominant shall accompany the Submissive to purchase clothing on an Ad Hoc basis. If the Dominant so requires, the Submissive shall during the Term any adornments the Dominant shall require, in the presence of the Dominant and any other time the Dominant deems fit.

**Exercise:**

The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with a personal trainer four times a week in hour long sessions at times to be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and the Submissive. The personal trainer will report to the Dominant on the Submissive's progress.

**Personal Hygiene/Beauty:**

The Submissive will keep herself clean and shaved and/or waxed at all times. The Submissive will visit a beauty salon of the Dominant's choosing at times to be decided by the Dominant, and undergo whatever treatments the Dominant sees fit.

**Personal Safety:**

The Submissive will not drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs, or put herself in any unnecessary danger.

**Personal Qualities:**

The Submissive will not enter any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant. The Submissive will conduct herself in a respectful and modest manner at all times. She must recognize that her behavior is a direct reflection on the Dominant. She shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings, and misbehavior committed when not in the presence of the Dominant.

Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the nature of which shall be determined by the Dominant.

After reading over rules, Diana looked up Christian with a disgusted look.

"Your rules are complete garbage, Mr. Grey. Nowhere in these rules does it mention any of these being to the benefit of the submissive. This bullshit is only for your benefit. A submissive with more knowledge would tell you to shove these "rules" down your throat" Diana hissed.

Christian's eyes widened again, no woman had ever spoken to him in such a way and it was pissing him off.

"Listen, I know what I like and what I want" said Christian.

"Yes, and what you want is a fucking doormat. A woman who will hang on your every word and worship you as if you were God, which you are not. You want a woman who will look good on your arm and do as you say. This fucking trash is nothing more than the list of an insecure and immature boy living in a man's body" Diana said as she tossed the document down to the carpet.

Christian was speechless, he didn't know what to say. Diana grabbed her purse and headed to the door. But before leaving, she turned to him and gave him a sardonic smile and then spoke.

"And another thing, the lifestyle that you think that you are a part of has a little something called trust. It's not forced or demanded, it is earned. The mere fact that you have to force trust from a submissive through a Non-Disclosure Agreement tells me that you don't have the ability to give any faith to your submissive.

And here's an even better question, Mr. Grey. How do your submissives know that they can trust you? Where is their agreement that you won't abuse or mistreat them or turn your back on them when they need you?" she asked.

Christian could not say anything as he looked at Diana. God, she is beautiful and oozed sensuality. He wanted her so bad. But at the moment, she was calling his actions into question, something he clearly was uncomfortable with and he didn't like how that felt.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey" she said as she opened the door and left closing the door behind her. Christian was silent. Never had anyone questioned him like she had. And the fact that she called him an insecure and immature boy severely bothered him. Christian decided to prove to Diana that he was no boy. That he was a man and he would bend her to his will.

_**Three Weeks Ago:**_

Diana's iPhone chimed at 7:30 Thursday morning. She reached for her phone and answered it in a sleepy voice.

"Hello" she said.

"Diana!" said a beautiful British female voice.

"What is it, Celestine?" she asked

"What makes you think I want something?" Celestine asked

"Because you only call me this early in the morning is when you need something" said Diana.

"Okay, I need a favor" said Celestine

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"I need you to fly out to Seattle for me" said Celestine

"Who or what is in Seattle?" Diana asked.

"His name is Christian Grey and I am supposed to interview him for Financial and Business Quarterly. However due to Clint's last minute purchase of a house in Houston, we have to fly down there and look it over" said Celestine.

"Leave it to Clint to be spur of the moment" said Diana

"I know, I would be very appreciative if you would do this for me" Celestine said

Diana sighed, "Fine, I'll do it. And by the way, I emailed you my latest story last night" she said.

"I got it, I'll look it over when me and Clint get to Houston. By the way, I emailed you the questions for you to ask Mr. Grey" said Celestine

"Okay, I'll print them up" said Diana

"Also, I am on my way to give you the plane ticket. You will be only be there for half of the day. You will return this afternoon" said Celestine.

Diana exhaled with relief that she wouldn't be stuck in Seattle for the whole day as she got out of bed and turned on her computer.

"Anything else?" Diana asked

"Yes, just record the entire interview on your iPhone and send it to me" said Celestine.

"Okay then, I am printing up the questions now. What time does the flight leave?" Diana asked

"9am" said Celestine

Diana looked at the clock and saw it was now 7:55am.

"Well, since I'll be leaving soon, I'm gonna hop in the shower, I shouldn't be in there long and you have a key to my apartment" said Diana.

"Alright, I'm almost there, I'll leave the plane ticket on the coffee table" said Celestine.

"Okay, then. Have a safe flight to Houston" said Diana.

"We will and thank you, Di" said Celestine.

"No problem" said Diana.

After saying their goodbyes, Diana's computer finished printing up the questions. She laid them down on her desk and shut off the printer and computer and went into the bathroom to shower.

Diana sat in her rental car looking into the rear view mirror making sure her make-up and hair was perfect. Diana admitted to herself that she was vain to some degree about her looks but who wasn't. Everyone was allowed to have a degree of vanity about themselves, it was the ones who went overboard with such trivial things that she avoided.

Diana walked into the reception area of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. and looked around. It was simply like any other corporate office building she had been in and even less impressive. She walked up to the receptionist desk and the receptionist looked up at her.

"May I help you?" she asked

"Yes, Diana La Rue here to interview Mr. Christian Grey for Financial and Business Quarterly" said Diana in a sophisticated but stern tone.

"One moment please" said the receptionist.

Diana stood there with her arms crossed, her black leather tote bag on her shoulder and looking around the building. At the corner of her eye she saw the receptionist looking at her. Diana raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as she turned and looked at her. The woman quickly looked away. Diana rolled her eyes and she patiently waited for the receptionist to do something other than gawk at her like the dim-witted blonde bimbo that she making herself out to be.

Diana was definitely a looker, especially in the sleek navy blue Donna Karen dress suit that she was wearing with matching stiletto heels. Her hair styled in sophisticated bun with part on the side and her black rectangular frame glasses. Diana looked like she should be running a company, but she had little interest such things.

"Miss La Rue" said the receptionist

"Yes" said Diana

"Mr. Grey is expecting you. Please sign in here" she said.

After signing in, the receptionist told Diana to take the last elevator on the right and press the button for the twentieth floor and she handed Diana a security pass. Diana smiled at the receptionist and proceed to the elevator. Diana was surprised at how fast the elevator brought her to her destination and stepped off as the doors opened.

She entered another lobby where she came face to face with another blonde who Diana inwardly joked that she looked like a clone of the last one she met downstairs.

"Miss La Rue, could you wait here for a moment" she said

"Sure thing" said Diana said nonchalantly

Diana looked around at the lobby. It wasn't all that wonderful, after all Celestine and Clint had their businesses in a similar building. As she looked out at the skyline of Seattle, she smiled. It was the only thing that did impress her and made her think of Denver's beautiful mountain skyline. Diana loved living in Denver, especially since it was a new start for her.

Although living in Baton Rouge, Louisiana wasn't bad, she couldn't take much more of her sorry cousins, her spineless uncle who had more fun getting drunk and her holier than thou aunt who was driving her insane. So, when her Aunt Natalie invited her to move up to Denver she took the opportunity and never looked back.

"Miss La Rue" said another blonde woman who Diana pegged as another clone.

"Yes" Diana said.

"Mr. Grey will be with you in a moment. Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine. But thank you" said Diana as she took a seat on the white leather chair, placing her bag by her side. Diana slightly turned her nose up at the color. Who in their right mind would want a white leather chair? Diana watched the two blondes speak to each other. She noticed how well they were dressed and was slightly impressed. Clearly Mr. Grey insisted that all his employees be properly dressed. Nothing wrong with that.

Soon a well-dressed and attractive African-American man exits out of the office. He mentions something about golf, but Diana was barely paying any mind. She wanted to get this interview over and done with. He looks at Diana and smiles and she casually smiles back as he walked towards the elevator.

"Miss La Rue, Mr. Grey will see you now. Just go on in" said the blonde.

Diana gracefully placed her tote bag on her shoulder and stood up. Diana could sense that they were staring at her. Diana walked with such poise, something she was thankful to Celestine for teaching her. As she walked in, Diana raised an eyebrow as she looked at the man behind the desk. He was young and handsome. Tall, dark copper hair, gray eyes and a nice medium fair complexion. Diana admired his suit, dark gray with a white button down shirt and matching dark gray tie.

Diana had to admit, she was slightly stirred, if only for a moment.

"Miss La Rue?" he asked his eyes looking her up and down.

"Yes, Mr. Grey. I am here to interview you" said Diana

For moment he was silent and then spoke.

"Of course, please take a seat" he said motioned to the L-shaped white leather couch. Diana had to fight the snob in her from coming out and saying something snarky about his taste in office décor. As Diana and Christian took a seat, she noticed the paintings on the wall. They were the only things remotely unique and beautiful about the office.

Everything else from the floor to ceiling windows to the large dark wood desk that matched the coffee table and the entirety of the white office made Diana want to put on a scrubs uniform and disinfect the place with Lysol. It was like being a medical clinic, dull and lifeless.

Diana opened up her bag and took out a beige folder that held the questions that Celestine had emailed her and carefully laid it in her lap. She then took out her iPhone and opened up the digital recorder app and placed it on coffee table. Christian was staring at her, he couldn't believe how elegant she was and sexy too, he thought.

Looking her up and down, he wondered what it would be like tie her up. Granted she was different from all the others and not usually the type he goes for, but there was something about her. A certain mystery and sensuality that he was curious about.

"Now then Mr. Grey, shall we get started?" said Diana.

Suddenly Christian shook his head, coming out of whatever trance he was in.

"Uh, yes" he said.

"Now, Mr. Grey, how old are you exactly?"

"Twenty-eight" he replied

"Very young to amassed such a fortune. What is your secret?" Diana asked

"Business is all about people and I am very good at judging people. I know what makes them tick, what makes them flourish, what inspires them and what doesn't and how to reward them. I employ people are exceptional and reward them well" he said.

Christian went on about how if one is to achieve success, they have to be a master at it. Know every detail inside and out. He talked about how hard he works and that the decisions he makes are based on logic and facts. And that he has a natural gut instinct that is able to spot a good and stable idea and nurture it. Saying it comes down to good people.

"You must consider yourself a very lucky man, Mr. Grey" said Diana

"I don't put faith in luck or chance, Miss La Rue. It is really about having the right people on your side and directing their talents and energies towards one common goal. I think it was Harvey Firestone who said 'the growth and development of people is the highest calling' " he said.

Diana had fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"Sounds like you like being in control, Mr. Grey" said Diana

"I like to be in control of all things, Miss La Rue" said Christian.

"I just bet you do" said Diana with a hint of disdain in her voice.

"Now Mr. Grey, shall we talk about some of your endeavors. Such as manufacturing. What is it about this particular investment that has your interests?" Diana asked

"I like to build things. To see how things work, constructing and deconstructing them" said Christian.

As Diana asked more questions, she was becoming less affected with Christian Grey. His personality was cold and almost lifeless. It was like he had his entire being closed off to the rest of the world. Handsome he might be, but his personality left little to be desired.

At the end of the interview, Christian looked at Diana as she placed the folder and her iPhone back into her bag.

"So, tell me something about yourself, Miss La Rue" said Christian

"Like what?" said Diana

"Like, how old are you?" he asked

"Older than you, I can assure you" she said

"May I ask how much older?" he said

"I'm thirty-three, Mr. Grey" she said.

"Only five years older than me" he said

Diana raised an eyebrow, "anything else you wish to know?" she asked.

"How long have you been a reporter for Financial and Business Quarterly?" he asked.

"Actually, Mr. Grey. I only did this as a favor to Celestine as she had a last minute business trip with her husband, Clint down to Houston, Texas. I'm actually a writer for her erotic fiction magazine Unbound Desire" said Diana

Christian raised an eyebrow, "so you write erotic fiction?" he asked.

"Yes, along with other stories for her other magazines" said Diana.

"So, you just write stories?" Christian asked.

"Yes, you could say I am in-house writer. As I said, I write for her other magazines. Most of them involving fiction, be it romance, supernatural or fantasy. But from time to time, I write for a section in her fashion magazine, Stylize" said Diana.

"You must read a lot then" said Christian

"Mostly urban fantasy and the occasional romance novel. I like reading about mythology, Shakespeare and sometimes history, depending on the topic" said Diana.

"Very interesting" said Christian.

"I'm sure" said Diana holding back the snotty tone in her voice.

"Well, Mr. Grey. This was an interesting interview, I'm sure Celestine will make sure you get a copy of Financial and Businesses Quarterly" said Diana gathering up her things and standing up. Christian quickly stood up with her.

"Perhaps, I should come to Denver and check out Financial and Business Quarterly myself one day" said Christian with a smile.

"I'm sure Mr. Waldgrave will love that. He likes socializing with corporate bigwigs such as yourself" said Diana as she held out her hand for Christian to shake.

"It was nice meeting you. Mr. Grey" said Diana

"A pleasure" he said shaking her hand.

Diana turned to walk out when Christian spoke.

"Diana, how long are you in Seattle?" he asked.

Diana turned around and replied, "I'm leaving this afternoon"

"Oh, I thought maybe we could have dinner later" he said.

"You're not my type, Mr. Grey" said Diana as she turned and walked out.

Christian was stunned by that remark, but resisted the urge to run after her and ask her what she meant by that.

Out in the lobby, Diana noticed a slim, pale, brown-haired young woman with blue eyes. She was dressed rather scruffy at least for this place. Diana figured she was some college reporter who was also going to interview Christian. As she boarded the elevator, a part of her sensed that the young woman was walking into danger, emotional danger that is. But it was none of her concern and besides, she wanted to get as far away from Christian Grey as she could.

Everything about him screamed cold and heartless asshole. The kind of men that Celestine warned Diana about and that she avoided. Men like that were rather useless in matters of the heart and cared about nothing but about what they wanted and how they acquired it.

Once she reached her rental car, Diana quickly got in and took a breath. She took down her hair and then started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. She arrived at the airport and returned the rental car. She had time before her flight back to Denver departed, so she used the time to send the interview to Celestine and went into the ladies restroom and changed into more casual clothes.

When she stepped out, she was now dressed in jeans, black long sleeve shirt and boots. As she sat down in the waiting area, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and got out her Shakespeare book and started reading the story Midsummer's Night Dream. Soon it was announced that her flight was boarding and Diana gathered her things and walked towards the gate.

Once on the plane, she placed her bags in the overhead compartment, took her seat and turned off her iPhone. She sat back and looked out the window and then thought about Christian Grey. Just something about him bothered her. What it was, she wasn't exactly curious to find out and was grateful to be leaving. With any luck, she would never see him again.

_**Two Weeks Ago:**_

Diana sat at her computer finishing up her latest column for Stylize. Soon her iPhone chimed and she saw it was her best friend, Mira.

"Hello, Mira" said Diana

"Greetings Di, what are you doing?" Mira asked in her almost nasal British tone

"Finishing up my column for Stylize" said Diana

"Mum, loved your latest story for Unbound Desire as did I" said Mira.

"Thanks Mir" said Diana with a smile

"I have a favor to ask" said Mira

"What is it?" Diana asked

"Donna has the flu, do you think you can take her place tonight?" Mira asked.

"Mira, I only work on Saturdays, it's Wednesday night" said Diana.

"I know, but no one else knows how to work Donna's sessions. And you are the only one who knows how her sessions run"

Diana sighed, "Fine, I'll do it. But since I am coming in tonight, I want Saturday off" she said

"Mum told me that you would say that. Fine, I'll get Fiona to take your place Saturday. She's been wanting to take on a session anyway" said Mira.

Diana rolled her eyes, "you are actually going to let her hold a session in the 'Classroom'?" Diana asked.

"Not alone! I'll run the session with her. She's not quite ready to take on a session by herself" said Mira

Diana exhaled in relief, "alright them, I'll see you in five hours" she said.

"Thanks Diana, I really appreciate it" said Mira

"No problem, Mir" said Diana and they hung up.

The Other World is a BDSM club housed in a huge two-story, 10-room house. Downstairs, the waiting area consisted of a purple velvet sofa with matching padded arm chairs and a dark wood coffee table. Off to the left stood a black marble bar with padded stools the same color as the sofa. Classic paintings of Picasso, Monet and Van Gogh lined the walls. And huge stereo system stood in one corner of the room that played either jazz or classical music. Upstairs is where all the sessions take place and each room is decorated differently for different scenes.

Those in the lifestyle often frequent Other World. And for a one-time fee of hundred dollars, a person who is curious or in the lifestyle can become a "Patron". Patrons pay the Head Mistress in advance before starting the session. Depending on what sort of session or scene the Patron wants, differs in price and sessions are available by appointment only. Patrons are not allowed to touch the Dominants and Dominants are not allowed to touch the Patrons.

It is now 8:00pm and Diana is preparing for her session. Diana is a Dominatrix and her usual gig of that of "Miss Diana", a sexy, seductive yet very stern teacher. As such Diana is always dressed in a blouse, a tight knee length skirt, thigh-high stockings and stiletto pumps. Her hair is always up or pulled back into a low ponytail and wears her glasses.

Her session is one of the most requested, along with Donna's. Donna's session or scene is that of "Mystery Lady", in which Donna usually wears a mask, a sexy evening gown, thigh-high stockings, stiletto pumps and gloves. When Diana first started out, one of the first scene or sessions she learned was "Mystery Lady", taught to her by Celestine who also happens to owns Other World and is also a Dominatrix.

As fun as "Mystery Lady" was, Diana wanted to come up with her own scene and created "Miss Diana". However, because Diana knows how the "Mystery Lady" session goes, she stood in Donna whenever she couldn't come in. In the Mystery Lady scene, Diana calls herself "La Dame Mystere" so the Patrons would not confuse her with Donna who goes by "Madam Onna"

As Diana stood in the room where the session would be held. Looked at herself in the full-length mirror.

"Yikes, I have got to cut back on the carbs, this dress is a little tighter than the last time I wore it" she said looking at herself. The sexy yet stretchy satin strapless maroon dress was fitting a little snug in some areas, but for the most part, Diana look fabulous with her hair seductively resting on her shoulders. She pulled on black elbow-length gloves and then place a black satin jewel-studded half mask on her face.

Diana turned around and looked at the room itself. A red satin chaise stood by the back wall with a white marble coffee table in front of, while two red padded chairs stood on each side of the coffee table. To the left of room stood a dark cherry wood dresser that displayed all the toys on top of it. And on the other side of the room were chains and cuffs that hung from the wall.

A small refrigerator filled with bottled water stood by the chaise. Often times the sessions got intense and Patrons would overheat and become dehydrated. Patrons are also encouraged to use the safe words, "yellow" to slow down, "green" to let know the Dominants know that they are okay and "red" to completely stop the session. After the session is over, all Dominants are required to engage in a "Cool Down" session with Patrons, so both Patrons and Dominants can slowly come down from the endorphin high experienced during the session. There are some Dominants at Other World who are also submissives and thus are Switches.

Suddenly, a knock on the door got Diana's attention and she readied herself standing up straight with a riding crop in her hand.

"Come in" she said seductively and the door opened.

Diana maintained her calm, but her insides were ready to turn over when she saw who entered the room. It was Christian Grey, of all people. Lots of questions went through her mind as to why he was here and how he had even heard about Other World.

"Are you Madam Onna?" he asked

"No, Monsieur. I am La Dame Mystere, I will be your Mistress this evening" Diana said in a very convincing French accent.

Christian raised an eyebrow, "surely you don't suggest that I be submissive to you?" he asked arrogantly.

Diana managed to keep herself calm and her body language indifferent, although a part of her wanted to go over and slap whatever sense he had out of him.

"Monsieur, I can assure you that I am your Mistress for the duration of this session" she said keeping herself calm and in character.

"Well, this won't do. I was told that Madam Onna was a switch and that she would be submissive to me" said Christian folding his arms across his chest.

Diana had to admit one thing, Christian Grey is indeed a handsome guy. But his personality was quickly turning her off and infuriating her. Pushing back her anger, she figured that Christian was not told that Donna was out sick and that she had a stand in. Granted Diana is a switch, but she was only submissive to people who actually deserved her submission and right now, Christian Grey did not deserve it.

"Well, Monsieur, Madam Onna is out sick, so I am her stand-in and I am exclusively dominant" said Diana tightening up her French accent into a stern tone.

Christian looked at her, standing confident and holding the riding crop firmly in her hands. A part of him was getting turned by on her, but he wanted her submission. He wondered if he could convince her to be submissive to him.

"How about we negotiate, surely there is room to negotiate the roles?" he asked.

What a great time for Donna to get sick. There was no way that Diana was going to submit to Christian Grey. Thankfully, Dominants and Patrons were given the option to walk away if either or both parties were uncomfortable with the session. Diana would just simply walk away and Christian would either be refunded his money or be given another session with a different Dominant, free of charge.

"It is clear Monsieur that this is not going to work out. I am exercising my option to walk away" said Diana.

Christian's eyes widened, "what do you mean 'walk away'?" he asked

"Monsieur, I am not comfortable with submission. It is as I said, I am exclusively dominant and wish to stay that way. However, because I am walking away, you can either have your money refunded to you or have another session with a Dominant who is also submissive, free of charge" said Diana still in character and fighting to hide her smile.

Christian just stood there as Diana proceed to walk out of the room, but he caught her arm quickly. Diana just looked him, she was glad the mask was covering the anger in her eyes, but kept the rest of her face emotionless.

"Monsieur, it would be to your benefit to let me go. Patrons are not allowed to touch the Dominates. Such actions are punishable by being thrown out and permanently banned from Other World" she hissed as she jerked her arm out of his grasp.

Christian just watched as La Dame Mystere stormed out of the room. He stood there looking around and feeling rejected and angry. Soon a beautiful woman with white blonde hair, hazel eyes and a fair complexion appeared in the door way. She wore an emerald green strapless dress and black pumps.

"Mr. Grey" she said in her British voice

"Yes" he said

"I am Mira Xavier, Head Mistress. La Dame Mystere has informed me that the session was not comfortable for her. Would you like for your money to be refunded or another session with another dominant who is also submissive. The session would be free of charge of course" she said.

"I would like my money back and could you inform Jason Thomas that I am heading back to my hotel" said Christian.

"Of course, sir. Please follow me to the office and I will return your money" said Mira and Christian followed her back to the office.

Meanwhile in the dressing room, Diana changed out of her costume and removed her make up. As she pulled on her black sweatpants and purple t-shirt, she was taking deep breaths to calm her nerves and her anger. Men like Christian Grey infuriated Diana and since she had little to no patience for such men, she always avoided them.

In fact, she completely avoided dating altogether as she had too many runs with men who were either just complete oversexed assholes or immature and dishonest. She knew that not all men were like that, but she had never been good at choosing the right guy, so she just simply gave up. After slipping on her sneakers, she put her dress, shoes, mask, stockings and gloves into her pink backpack.

Soon the door to the dressing room opened and in walked Mira.

"Hey, Mira" said Diana

"I can see why you wanted to end the session" said Mira

"Oh?" said Diana

"Yes, after speaking with him for a while. I would have ended the session also. His attitude leaves very little to be desired, it's like talking to an adolescent" said Mira.

"No kidding" said Diana

"So, does this mean that you will be working Saturday?" Mira asked

Diana smiled, "yes, it does" she said.

"Great, see you Saturday then" said Mira as she and Diana hugged.

Diana poked her head around the corner of the stairs to see if Christian Grey was still lingering around. Sure enough he was, but Mira's husband, Seth had his attention. Diana quietly snuck down the stairs and managed to reach the back door without him noticing. However, just as she reached the door, she heard a familiar voice.

"Going somewhere, Di?" a male voice asked.

Diana rolled her eyes and turned around. It was Jason Thomas, a guy that just started his own car sales business a year ago and had been trying to convince Diana to be his mistress. Jason was inch shorter than Christian, with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a medium tan complexion. He was dressed in a suit as always and leaned against the wall looking at her.

"Your clothes definitely need improvement" he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Jason, I really don't give a shit of what you think about my everyday wardrobe. You don't buy my clothes" said Diana.

"Maybe I should then" said Jason with a smile.

"And maybe I should tell your wife that you are out whoring around again like the cheap male slut that you are" said Diana with venom in her voice.

That remark immediately wiped the smile off Jason's face as he shifted uncomfortably. Diana smirked as she looked at him. It was all too easy to get under Jason's skin, for despite his machismo he was really nothing more than unassured gigolo who used his good looks to ahead in life. His good looks had gotten him a wealthy older wife, but she held him on a tight leash financially.

Not to mention, his wife is friends with Celestine and one mention to her about him fooling around on her, she would freeze his accounts and possibly take away his car sales business, especially since his wife was really the owner. Jason hated when Diana would remind him of just how little power he has in his marriage and his past as a paid escort.

Diana knew Jason well enough that he would never use any intelligence to better himself and always thought that money and good looks could get him what he wanted. However, she proved to him time and again, that brains always won out over laziness, vanity and stupidity which he often showed.

"Why do I bother with you?" Jason asked.

"Because you think that you can just simply buy me. And yet I prove you that I am not interested in what you can buy me. You can't win my attention or affections in that manner. I am a human being with emotions and thoughts. Not some damn brainless bimbo who will let you dress her like she's your Barbie doll" said Diana.

And with that, Diana went out the back door and Jason just stood there. Soon he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw it was Seth.

"Unless you want me to inform Renee of your presence here. I strongly suggest that you and Mr. Grey leave now" said Seth in an authoritative tone.

Jason didn't like how Seth was talking to him, but he wasn't brave enough to stand toe to toe with Seth. After also informing Jason that he was to not ever come back, he and Christian left Other World.

Back at the hotel, Christian was furious at being rejected by that woman, La Dame Mystere. But he allowed his anger subside, he was here to see Diana. She was one of the reasons why he came to Denver aside from wanting to meet Celestine and Clint Waldgrave and becoming an investor in Renee Verona's cosmetic business. He couldn't get Diana out of his mind. Everything about her intrigued him, she was a mystery to him and he wanted to know about the mystery.

Christian removed his clothes and stepped into the shower and turned on the water. As the warm water cascaded over him, he thought about his life. The horrible memories of his childhood where he was neglected by his birth mother and beaten by her pimp. The family that adopted him, the anger he carried inside of him and the woman who taught him to channel that anger into something positive.

And yet, a part of him was unhappy and lonely. He couldn't figure out why. He is after all Christian Grey, the CEO of Grey Enterprises and Holdings Inc., what did have to be unhappy about? After his shower, he stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom of his hotel suite. He sat there on the bed with the towel wrapped around his waist, lost in his thoughts.

He finally shook his head, pushing back all the horrible thoughts and reached for his Blackberry. He placed a call to Barney Sullivan.

"Hello" said a male voice

"Sullivan, it's Grey. Have you gotten any information on Diana La Rue?" he asked

"Yes, sir. I just emailed it to you" said Sullivan.

"Thank you, I'll look now" said Christian and they hung up.

After putting on underwear and jeans, Christian walked over to the desk and turned on his laptop. After logging into his email, he clicked on the email from Sullivan that said "Info on Miss La Rue". Christian opened it and read the contents:

_Diana Kayla La Rue_

_Age: 33_

_Height: 5'6_

_Weight: 159_

_DOB: May 14__th__ 1980_

_Eye Color: Light Brown_

_Hair Color: Black-Brown_

_Race: Black, French, Native American and British. It seems that Miss La Rue comes from a multiracial background._

_Parents:_

_Mother: Lena La Rue-Martin currently residing in San Diego and runs an interior design business name Symmetris._

_Stepfather: Chase Martin, Attorney_

_Father: Unknown_

_Miss La Rue is originally from Baton Rouge, La, she has no siblings and went to school in Louisiana. She moved to Denver at age 17 to live with her Aunt Natalie Benton, (maternal aunt) and finished out her high school senior year at the local high school. She attended __University of Colorado Denver for three years, she had no major. Took a brief interest in nursing._

_She works as an in-house writer for Regal Publishings Magazines such as Unbound Desire (erotic fiction), Supernova (Sci-Fi), Stylize (fashion), Avalon's Door (high fantasy fiction) and Dark Gateway (dark fantasy/Gothic fiction). Miss La Rue is single and lives in Mile High Apartment Homes._

As Christian read over the information, he still felt as if there was something more to Diana. He wanted to know what that was and he also wanted to know what it is about her that he finds so alluring. He clearly could not get this woman out of his head.

"What is the mystery behind you, Miss La Rue?" Christian said. And it was a mystery that he intended to find out.

_**One Week Ago:**_

Christian sat in the office of Renee Verona and watched as she scolded her husband, Jason Thomas in the doorway. Renee was a beautiful woman of fifty-nine with short wavy red hair, blue-green eyes and a fair complexion. She was curvy in all the right places, but she was clearly conservative in style. It was clear with the way she was talking to Jason that she wore the pants in their marriage.

Christian actually disliked Jason. He looked at him as a directionless and useless boy who only got lucky that he snagged Renee. After chewing him out for taking Christian to Other World, Renee ordered Jason to go back to his business and run it and to start behaving like a man. Jason stormed off, pouting and stomping like a two year old.

"Anyway, back to our meeting, Mr. Grey" said Renee as she sat down at her desk. Christian looked around her office and felt uncomfortable. Renee's office was nothing like his. Warm and inviting tones of browns seem to be the theme of her office. Victorian artworks lined the walls as the green plants seemed to breathe life into her office.

The brown velour sofa, chairs, cherry wood coffee table and bookshelves towards the back of the office looked more like an office that one would have in their house. Christian shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"Mr. Grey, are you okay?" Renee asked

"Yes, I am fine. You mentioned your cosmetics business" he said.

"Yes, its called Glamourize" she said with a smile.

"Interesting name" said Christian.

"Well, every woman wants to look and feel glamorous. And with your help Mr. Grey, every woman in North American and even the world will feel glamorous" said Renee as she handed him her plans for the cosmetics business. Christian had to admit, she had a solid plan. Renee had thought of everything, marketing strategies for different consumers, skin care, hair care, even a men's line.

What irked Christian though was he would only get a small percentage of any control of the business. Still, he would make good money from it and so he agreed to be an investor. After the meeting, Christian left Renee's office and headed over to Regal Publishings.

Regal Publishings was house in a ten-story building in the middle of downtown Denver. Every floor of the building housed a different magazine. The lobby of the building was small, but it brought a sense of warmth but clearly professional.

Christian walked up to the reception desk and smiled at the woman behind the desk. She was a young woman, probably no older than twenty-one. She had dark auburn hair, dark brown eyes and medium complexion. She smiled back at him as she spoke.

"Welcome to Regal Publishings, how may I help you?" she asked cheerfully.

"I am Christian Grey, I am here to see Celestine Waldgrave" he said.

"Is Mrs. Waldgrave expecting you?" she asked.

"No, but one of her reporters interviewed me two weeks ago. I became curious about how the article is going" he said.

"Just a moment, Mr. Grey. I'll see if Mrs. Waldgrave is available" she said.

"Thank you" said Christian.

As the receptionist picked up the phone and called upstairs. Christian noticed how poised she was sitting in the chair. He also noted how professional yet cheerful she sounded. Clearly different from how he ran his office.

"Mr. Grey" said the receptionist.

"Yes?" he said

"Mrs. Waldgrave is in a meeting at the moment. However she said that you could visit Finance and Business Quarterly if you like. It is on the sixth floor of the building, just take the elevator to your left after you sign the sign in sheet" she said.

After signing in and she handed him a security pass, Christian walked towards the elevator. He noticed that the building had uniformed security guards as he boarded the elevator. He thought to himself that it would be better just to have security guards wear black suits.

He arrived on the sixth floor and was greeted by a man with medium brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore light yellow button shirt, black slacks with a belt and black loafers. He looked at the man strangely as the gentleman smiled at him.

"Greetings, Mr. Grey, I am Ben Blakely. The head editor of Financial and Business Quarterly" he said holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Blakely" said Christian as he shook his hand.

"Please, call me Ben. Mr. Blakely is so formal and we like to work a relaxed environment" he said.

Christian was taken aback by Ben's attitude. This was definitely not what he pictured when he decided to come visit. Everyone was dressed professionally and had a professional attitude, but everyone was cheery and friendly.

As Ben showed him around, Christian became very uncomfortable. He wasn't used to being in a working environment that was so open but yet professional. It clearly unnerved him. Ben soon brought Christian to his office. On Ben's desk was a picture of a woman with a little girl and boy, clearly Ben's family.

On the wall was Ben's achievements in finance journalism but also drawings done in crayon and held up by thumb tacks. By the look of Ben's office, he was a family-oriented man who proudly displayed that.

"Mr. Grey, would you like anything to drink? We have coffee, tea, energy drinks, soda and water" said Ben.

"Do you have bottled water?" Christian asked.

"Of course" said Ben bending down and opening a small refrigerator and taking out a bottled water and handing it to him.

"Thank You" said Christian.

"You're welcome, I must say. We weren't expecting a visit from you. Mr. Grey" said Ben as he sat down at his desk.

"Well, this is spur of the moment. I am actually here doing business with Mrs. Waldgrave's friend, Renee Verona" said Christian.

"Ah, I see. And you decided to drop in and see how the article is going?" Ben asked with a smile.

"Yes" said Christian

"Well, it's coming along fine. Celestine is actually the one working on it" said Ben.

"What about Diana?" Christian asked.

"Diana doesn't work on any articles for Financial and Business Quarterly. She's the in-house writer for Regal Publishings' more fiction oriented magazines. But I will say this, she's one hell of a writer. I read her latest story for Unbound Desire, whoo!" said Ben fanning himself.

"It's that erotic?" Christian asked.

"Yes, and it's that good. Hell, reading her stories taught me a thing or two about romance and what women really want when it comes to sex" said Ben.

Christian raised an eyebrow. A story teaching a man about what women want when it came to sex slightly confused him. Christian was drinking his water, when a beautiful older woman came in. She looked very similar to the Head Mistress at Other World and for a minute he had to gather his thoughts.

"Mr. Grey" said the woman in a British accent.

"Yes?" he said.

"I am Celestine Markham – Waldgrave. CEO of Regal Publishings. I am also one of the writers for nearly all the magazines that my company publishes" she said.

Christian stood up and held out his hand for her to shake and she did. Celestine invited Christian to tour the company, which he accepted. Every office floor of building held a different magazine. The staff of each floor dressed slightly different from the last. They finally reached the top floor which is where Celestine's office was.

Celestine's office was simple, but beautiful. The walls were painted soft blue-green color with pictures of white peacocks. She had a wooden Victorian style desk with matching chair with white velour padding on the back and seat of the chair. She clearly like Monet paintings which lined the walls as the palm pants made the office feel as if they were in some island paradise.

Two modern style blue-green chairs sat front of Celestine's desk and facing the window which showed Denver's beautiful mountain skyline.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Grey" said Celestine as she walked over to her desk. As Christian took a seat, he noticed Celestine was graceful in her movements. He was clearly impressed.

"So, how did the meeting go with Renee?" Celestine asked.

"It went quite well. I am going to be an investor in Glamourize" said Christian.

"Wonderful! I must say, you are making a good investment, Mr. Grey. I am also an investor, actually a partner" said Celestine.

"Well, I guess that means we will see much of each other" said Christian.

"Yes, we will" said Celestine.

"If I may ask, why isn't Diana here? I thought she worked for you" Christian asked.

"She's does. She does all her writing from home. As one of the main in-house writers, she has that flexibility" said Celestine.

"Does she ever come into the office?" he asked.

"Yes, whenever I need her to do a quick rewrite or if she just needs to get out of her apartment for a while" said Celestine.

"I noticed that you have uniformed security guards. Why not just put them in black suits?" Christian asked.

"Because Mr. Grey, this is merely a publishing business. I see no need to get all fancy with security. Besides security guards in black suits reminds me too much of Secret Service and MI-6 agents" said Celestine.

"I guess I can understand that" said Christian.

"I noticed that a lot of the staff is very friendly and open" he said.

Celestine smiled, "yes, Mr. Grey. I am one who feels that a friendly and open working environment is a productive one. Make no mistake I expect my staff to be professional in every aspect. But I also want them to be comfortable especially when working in close proximity" she said.

Clearly, Celestine had a different tactic when it came to staff. Christian couldn't be like that, it wasn't in his nature. However, what Celestine was doing seemed to be working. Once again, he became uncomfortable.

Soon there was a knock on Celestine's door.

"Who is it?" she asked

"Diana, I wanted to show the first draft of my new story for Dark Gateway" she said.

"Come in, sweety" said Celestine.

Diana opened the door and stopped short. Christian Grey turned around and smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. In fact, she completely ignored him as she entered the office. Christian raised an eyebrow, never had a woman ignored him before and it baffled him. Diana was dressed a long sleeve navy blue shirt with a V-neck collar, black denim jeans and black boots.

Her hair was slicked back and pulled up into a high ponytail. Christian hadn't noticed it before, but he saw that Diana's nails were long, but shapely filed and painted a black-red color. Her make-up was flawless and her light brown eyes lit up when she smiled or laughed.

As Celestine read over the first draft of Diana's story. Christian used the opportunity to speak to her.

"Hello Diana" said Christian

"Hello, Mr. Grey or is it okay to call you Christian?" she asked in an almost snotty tone. A tone that Christian clearly didn't catch, but Celestine did. However she said nothing.

"Christian is fine" he said

"What brings you to the Mile High City?" Diana asked.

"I have become an investor in Renee Verona's cosmetics venture and I wanted to visit Regal Publishings" said Christian.

"Ah, well, how do you like it?" Diana asked as she sat on Celestine's desk.

"Quite the friendly place" said Christian.

"Yes, it is. More friendly than the ice castle you run" said Diana in a sarcastic tone.

Now Christian caught that and raised an eyebrow as Celestine fought the urge to laugh.

Celestine had heard all about the interview and the incident at Other World. And after giving Christian a tour of the place, she definitely saw what Diana was talking about especially since she noticed that Christian seemed quite uncomfortable with the way things were ran at her company.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Christian asked.

"When I first stepped into your building it was like stepping into a freezer, metaphorically speaking. And then your office, it was like being in a medical clinic, dull, lifeless and no personality. No sense of who you are except the CEO of a huge company. And I don't want to go into the Barbie Clones" said Diana.

Celestine stifled a laugh as she got up and walked over to the other side of the office to finishing reading the draft. Christian was clearly oblivious that Celestine was snickering at Diana's sarcastic remarks.

"Barbie Clones?" he asked.

"Yes, Barbie Number One at the reception desk and Barbie Number Two and Three in the lobby of your office. You must have a thing for Barbie Doll looking women" Diana said.

Celestine was trying hard to hold in her laughter as she looked at Diana. Her eyes were dancing with laughter, but she managed to keep her face neutral.

Christian was not amused.

"Would you have preferred if their hair color was different?" Christian asked.

"Not really. You can hire whomever you like just as long as they have Stepford Wives mentality obviously" Diana said with a smile.

Christian narrowed his eyes at Diana just as Celestine walked back over to her desk. She had to quickly defuse the situation.

"Mr. Grey, Diana is at times quite blunt when she has an opinion on things. It's just how she is" said Celestine.

"I see that. Your personality must endear you to men?" Christian asked dryly.

"No. But then again most of the men who approach me are either oversexed assholes with no personality or they are immature and dishonest. I've given up on men altogether and just decided to focus on my career" said Diana nonchalantly.

Christian wanted to say something, but thought better of it. After regaining his composure that Diana shook up with her remarks, Christian stood up.

"I think I shall return to my hotel room. It was a pleasure meeting you, Celestine" said Christian.

"Same here, Mr. Grey" said Celestine.

"Later, Diana" said Christian forcing a smile on his face.

"Later Chris" Diana said.

Christian was irked by Diana's attitude and the fact that she called him "Chris". No one had ever called him that, not even his own family.

Just as he was about to walk out the door, Diana spoke.

"Be well, Monsieur Grey" Diana said in the French accent she used as La Dame Mystere

Christian stopped in his tracks and quickly turned around and looked at Diana. She smiled a sardonic smile at him as he looked at her with his eyes widened and clearly the look of shock on his face.

"No, it can't be" said Christian.

"I thought you were leaving, Mr. Grey?" Diana asked.

Christian quickly left Celestine's office and closed the door behind him. Celestine looked up at Diana, shaking her head.

"That really wasn't necessary, Di" said Celestine.

Diana shrugged her shoulders, "perhaps you're right. But Mr. Grey is clearly the type who likes control and order. And takes pleasure in such things. For him to be shaken up by my mere insults tells me only one thing. His confidence is very hollow".

Celestine nodded in agreement, but still felt that Diana went a tad overboard in ruffling up Christian's hard exterior.

At the hotel, Christian paced around his room. He was still shaken up by Diana's remarks and what bothered him even more was that he let it get to him. Christian finally stopped pacing and resolved that he was not going to let Diana's remarks get the better of him. After all, what she said was only just her opinion, what did she know.

But as he thought about her, it was clear that he was still interested in her and after discovering that she is a dominatrix at Other World, he wondered if he could make her submit to him. A smile formed on his face as he pictured Diana, blindfold and chained to the wall of his Red Room. He could picture caressing her smooth skin as she moaned in pleasure and begged to be spanked, flogged and fucked.

Christian actually found himself getting hard just thinking about it. But did nothing to release the need and simply pushed the thought out of his mind. His goal was clear, Diana would become in new submissive. The thought of having an actual dominatrix at his beckon call brought an evil smile to his face.

_**The Present:**_

Diana arrived back at her hotel room and threw her purse on the bed. She took deep breaths and counted to ten until her nerves calmed. Christian Grey was definitely an infuriating man. Not only that, he had no clear understanding of what a Dominant's role is in a BDSM relationship. Diana deduced that Christian obviously had been misinformed and not taught the proper ways of a Dominant.

Those rules made Diana's stomach turn. There was no way in hell a Dominant would demand any of those things from a submissive, no real and knowledgeable Dominant anyway. Diana shuddered at the thought of all the women that Christian subjected to his "rules". No telling how many women he had emotionally and mentally damaged with his bullshit.

Diana's immediately reaction was to find some way to possibly re-train him before he screwed up anymore women, naive enough to actually do as he wants. And then it dawned on her. She need not to do anything, because she saw that Christian was clearly determined to bend her to his will. He would come to her.

Diana smirked at the thought as she shook her head. Christian was a man driven by three things: Power, Control and Lust and he was not in control of either of those things. He was as transparent as plastic wrap. Such hollow confidence from a man who has everything.

The Emerald City Comic. Com was in full swing. Diana along with her best friend, Jenae walked around the convention floor admiring all the costumes. Diana just happened to be dressed as Storm from the X-Men, while Jenae was dressed Spider Woman. Soon Diana and Jenae decided to get some lunch and briefly left the convention center and walked towards a local Subway shop.

Christian was leaving out of store when he looked up and saw Diana. He cringed at seeing her dressed in such an outrageous outfit and immediately made his way over to her.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Christian asked.

Diana raised an eyebrow, "because me and my best friend, Jenae are here for the Emerald City Comic. Com that's why" said Diana.

"Do you know if you were mine, I wouldn't dare let you walk out like that" said Christian.

"Do you know that I really don't give a shit about what you think? And for the record, I am not yours and wouldn't want to belong to you. I am a human being, Mr. Grey, not a fucking sex doll" said Diana.

Jenae snickered as she covered her face with her hand. Christian crossed his arms and stared her down. Diana just stood there in all her confidence, despite being dressed up as a comic book character. Christian could see from the look in her eyes that Diana was not backing down. Christian had never met such a woman, it was driving him crazy. A feeling that he didn't like.

"Have fun at this childish convention, Miss La Rue" said Christian as he turned and walked away.

"I will Mr. Grey and you have fun searching for your next meaningless fuck toy if you haven't found her already" said Diana smiling.

Christian cringed at that remark as his driver/Security Guard, Taylor opened the back door to his car. As Taylor pulled off, Christian looked at Diana and saw her smiling and laughing as she and her friend, Jenae went into Subway. What is it about her that he just can't leave her alone?

He called up Barney Sullivan to see if he gotten any more information about Diana.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I haven't discovered anymore information on her other than what I sent to you" said Sullivan.

"There is more to her. I know that there is" said Christian.

"I'll continue find out what I can sir" said Sullivan.

"Good, call me if you find anything" said Christian.

It was now 8:30pm and Diana was returning to her hotel room when she grabbed from behind and told to simply go into her room. Diana complied, but once they got in she quickly pushed herself back and slammed her intruder into the door and then quickly kicked him in the stomach and then in the groin area.

She heard the man slide to the floor and quickly turned on the lights. Diana narrowed her eyes at the intruder.

"Kevin, you crazy fucker!" she said

Kevin Barrington just looked at Diana. He was handsome man with dark hair, light green eyes and similar light mocha complexion to Diana's. He was also taller than Diana, but once again he underestimated how quick Diana was and how hard she liked to kick.

"You want to tell me why you decided to sneak upon me like a fucking rapist?" Diana asked angrily.

"I wasn't going to do anything, you crazy bitch. I just wanted to see you" he said as he slowly got up.

"Well, this was not the way to do it, you inconsiderate asshole" Diana shot back.

Kevin finally got to his feet and narrowed his eyes at Diana. There was a time when Kevin and Diana could have been a couple, but Kevin's arrogance and Casanova ways were a turn off to Diana. Kevin did care a little bit about Diana and wanted her to be with him. But Diana was dead-set against being Kevin's doormat. Kevin also didn't like the fact that Diana is a dominatrix and tried for years to convince her to give it up.

"What do you want, Kevin?" Diana asked.

"I wanted to see you" he said.

"Why? Nothing has changed" she said.

Kevin sighed, "are you still whoring yourself at Other World?" he asked

Diana crossed her arms, "first of all, Dominants are not allowed to touch the Patrons at Other World, so you can take that idea of me "whoring" myself and shove it up your ass. And secondly, you have a lot of nerve calling me a whore, when you should have "male slut" tattooed on your back" she said with a smile.

Kevin narrowed his eyes at her and balled his into a fist. Diana noticed it, but stood her ground.

"I strongly suggest that you not do what you are thinking about doing. It would not look good for Renee that her son has once again been thrown in jail on assault charges. And if memory serves me correctly, I do remember Renee telling you that if you got arrested again, she would not save your ass" said Diana as she narrowed her eyes at Kevin.

Kevin backed down at those words and just crossed his arms.

"Why, why do you always make me angry?" Kevin asked

Diana scoffed, "Kevin, get the hell out of my room before I start screaming bloody murder and I would hope that you know me well enough to know that I will do it" she said.

"Jason is right, you are more trouble than it's worth" he said.

Diana laughed, "You are actually listening to Jason. The man who is basically your mother's male bitch. I got some news for you. Jason used to be a male escort, how do you think he snagged your mother, she used to be one of his clients" said Diana.

Kevin's eyes widened as Diana smiled at him.

"From the reaction on your face you obviously didn't know that" said Diana.

Soon the door opened and in walked Jenae who stopped short and narrowed her eyes at her brother, Kevin.

"I'm not going to ask any questions. But I will say this, you got sixty seconds to haul your ass out of here before I call mom and tell her that you are here and clearly breaking your probation" said Jenae.

"Probation?" Diana asked

Jenae looked at Kevin, "oh you mean he didn't tell you. He's on probation for attempted sexual assault. He tried to rape Jason's sister, Megan two months ago. A fact that Jason is not aware of... yet" said Jenae.

Kevin cringed as he looked at Diana. It was clear that Kevin did not want Diana finding out about that. But she knew now and Kevin could tell that Diana was ready give him another swift kick to his groin area and probably more.

"You weren't supposed to know that, Di" said Kevin

"It's amazing. I managed to attract nothing but worthless assholes and not one decent man. And this is why I have given up on trying to date. I don't know who is worse, you or Christian Grey" said Diana.

"Who the hell is Christian Grey?" Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Diana immediately got quiet. She knew Kevin well enough that any man who took an interest in her, he looked at as a threat to him.

"Who is he, Di?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, get out or I am calling mom and then I'm gonna make enough noise to have security come up here" said Jenae.

Realizing that Diana was not going to tell him who Christian Grey is and that he was risking his freedom which was limited at best. Kevin walked out of the room without saying a word. Once he was gone, Jenae closed the door and she and Diana exhaled.

"Are you okay, Di?" Jenae asked

"Yes, and if I haven't thanked you beforehand for warning me about your brother. Thank you" said Diana as she removed the white wig.

"No problem" said Jenae removing the mask part of her costume. Jenae looked very much like Kevin, with the exception that her complexion was one shade lighter. She was curvy like Diana, with silky black hair that reached to her lower back. She and Diana met in college and since then have been friends. Once Diana was out of her costume, she stepped into the shower. As the water poured over her, she begin to think about how much her life had changed since she left Baton Rouge.

Her mother, Lena was pretty much absent for most of her childhood, leaving her to be raised by her aunts, Natalie and Flora. Diana always got along better with Natalie than with Flora. Flora was a holier than thou woman who often criticized Diana on what she was doing wrong, but always overlooked the constant drunkenness of her husband, Peter.

Natalie was more outgoing and open-minded, but nonetheless strict. Ironically enough, Diana didn't mind Natalie's form of discipline due to the fact that Natalie was always honest with her and didn't sweep things under the rug like Flora did. Flora always pretended like things were okay and that her husband was really a good man and her children were perfect, when the opposite was true.

Flora's two sons were in prison, one for murder and the other for his part in a bank heist that went wrong. Her youngest daughter was hooked on drugs and her oldest daughter had two children out of wedlock. Diana was sixteen years old when Natalie moved to Denver with her new husband, David and then a year later, invited Diana to move there with them. An opportunity that Diana took.

Natalie and David Benton ran a fairly strict household, but were open-minded and honest and always loving. David and Natalie were also accepting of Diana's sexuality when she revealed that she is bisexual. Diana was twenty years old when she met Celestine Markham, who is also close friend of David and Natalie's. Diana was in awe of Celestine, she loved everything about her. From the way she walked, talked and carried herself. She was indeed a classy lady.

Celestine took notice of Diana's attraction to her, but knew that Diana would not say anything. She also noticed that Diana struggling emotionally with herself and with what she wanted to do with her life. So when Diana turned twenty-one and with Natalie and David's blessing. Celestine took Diana under her wing.

_**2002:**_

Diana was nervous as she sat on the couch in Celestine's posh condo. She looked around at all beautiful furniture and paintings and felt insignificant. Compared to Celestine who was looking stunning in her sapphire blue blouse, black slacks and Kate Spade shoes. Diana felt that she looks positively plain in her simple maroon colored dress and white flats. Celestine's white blonde hair was styled in a French Twist with a few strands of her hair framing her face which was flawless with her fair complexion.

Diana shifted uncomfortably as she felt Celestine's hazel eyes staring at her.

"Diana, look up at me" said Celestine in stern but caring tone.

Diana slowly looked up at her and smiled a small smile. Celestine reached out with her hand and gently lifted up Diana's head.

"Diana, you can't be shy around me" said Celestine.

"I'm sorry, I guess I am just awkward when it comes to people" said Diana.

"I don't believe that. I've seen how you socialize with your friends, Jenae and Claudia. And with my daughter, Mira. You don't seem awkward with them" said Celestine.

"Well, then perhaps. It's because you intimidate me" said Diana

"And how do I intimidate you, Diana?" Celestine asked.

Diana shrugged, "because you are so beautiful and classy. You are smart, out-going and ambitious. Everything that I am not" she said.

Celestine leaned close to Diana and spoke, "Diana, I do not want you selling yourself short. You are also beautiful, classy and smart. You are also kind, giving, open-minded, honest and creative. Those are traits that I find quite attractive about you" she said with a smile.

Diana smiled back and then suddenly Celestine gently kissed her. Diana shocked and speechless as Celestine smiled at her.

"Diana, I am very aware that you are attracted to me and I will admit that I find you attractive also. However, I am not looking for anything romantic or sexual at this time. But I am willing to take you under my wing and show you how you can better yourself" said Celestine.

"How so?" Diana asked

"Do you trust me, Diana?" Celestine asked.

"Yes, I do" said Diana

"Then, I want you to do me a favor" said Celestine

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"I want you to be my assistant. And every day when you come into work, I want you look people in the eye and smile at them. Just simply smile and even say hello" said Celestine.

"I can do that" said Diana although she was a tad uncomfortable with the idea.

"Also, I want you to not put yourself down. Anytime you feel yourself slipping into that state just tell yourself, 'I am human being. I am not less worthy of being on this earth than the next person'. And if you ever need to talk I am here for you. I may not always get to you right away, but I will be there for you" said Celestine as she softly caressed Diana's face.

Diana started to cry a bit and Celestine wiped away her tears and smiled at her.

"Diana, you are a beautiful person and you will see that" said Celestine.

Diana started to do what Celestine asked and slowly, but surely, Diana begin to feel better about herself. More self-assured and just a bit assertive. Celestine taught Diana how to walk, sit and talk with refinement while giving her encouragement. Over time Diana and Celestine did develop an emotional relationship, but sex was not allowed. Soon Celestine confessed to Diana that she is a dominatrix and invited Diana to Other World and allowed her to sit in on a light session with a client.

Throughout the session, Celestine explained to Diana that submissive is the one who is control. That at any time, the submissive has the power to stop the scene if things became too intense. Diana observed how Celestine maintained control over the scene, but knew in the back of her mind that the client who was being submissive at any time could stop the session.

It was then that Diana figured out that Celestine in a non-sexual way had become her Mistress, but she was teaching Diana how to be assertive and more confident. Diana also learned that her Uncle David, a psychologist and a former Dominate himself felt that perhaps correctly applied subtle dominance without anything sexual might help Diana with her confidence.

By the end of the year, Diana had gone from shy and insecure to confident and out-going. But maintained her kindness, open-mindedness and creativity. Diana also became a Dominant at Other World, at first partnering up with Celestine in her sessions, but eventually taking on sessions herself and the coming up with the "Miss Diana" session. Diana realized that she was also a switch as she was always submissive to Celestine, but realized that she would only give her submission to someone who deserved it by earning her trust.

Diana also became one of Celestine's in-house writers for Regal Publishings. At first writing for Avalon's Door and Dark Gateway and then moving on to Supernova. In 2008, Celestine launched Unbound Desire and encouraged Diana to be one of its writers. She also encouraged Diana to write in Stylize's famous column, "My POV". Through this, Diana's talent for writing came through and gave her more confidence in herself as a person.

_**The Present:**_

As Diana finished her shower and stepped out and dried herself off. Yes, she had indeed come a long way. She smiled as she thought about all things that she had managed to accomplish. However, some insecurity lingered in the back of her mind.

She often asked herself was she ready to take the next step and allow a man have her heart. The thought of that sometimes scared her. Mostly because after all the bad relationships she had before including the one with Kevin, she wasn't sure if she was ready to take that step.

After slipping on her knit sleep shirt and underwear, Diana exited the bathroom. Jenae was already sleep in her bed. Diana sat down on the bed and thought about Christian Grey. As much as he disgusted her, she also felt pity for him. She learned enough from Celestine and her Uncle David on how to read people. And it was clear that Christian Grey was an empty man.

As she got into bed and turned out the light, she thought about a phrase that Celestine had taught to her...

_**Avant de vouloir dominer les autres, il faut apprendre a dominer soi-meme...**_

_**Before wanting to master others, one must learn to master themselves.**_

Christian stood in his apartment in Escala looking out the window at the night sky. He had looking over a file that contained a name …..Anastasia Steele. The young college student was definitely more of what he looked for when it came to submissives. However, he could not get Diana La Rue off his mind. There was something about her that haunted him every moment of each day. She was turning out to be quite challenge.

Common sense and Elena Lincoln had told him to simply forget about her. But he couldn't, she nagged at him. It was clear that Diana La Rue was indeed a mystery to him and it was that mystery that he could not let go of. At least not until he unraveled it and had her submitting to him.

_**Three Weeks Later:**_

The rain poured down in Denver as Diana sat in the living room of her modest, but well decorated apartment. Framed posters of her favorite power metal bands were evenly lined up on the wall and above them different colored Asian fans.

A picture of her Aunt Natalie and Uncle David sat on a rectangular end table that against the same wall surrounded by scented candles. Ivy plants sat on the windowsill of the living room window with sheer white curtains hanging from the rod. In the middle of the room, Diana sat on a dark purple small but comfy couch reading over her latest story for Supernova. While the song "Celtic Dream" by Enigma flowed out of the black boom box that stood on the bar.

Suddenly a knock at the door got Diana's attention. She placed her notebook and pen on the round emerald green coffee table and got up from the couch. Always cautious, she looked out the window to see who it was. Diana sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked to the door.

"Greetings Mr. Grey" said Diana through the door.

Christian was speechless for a moment and then realized that she must have looked out the window.

"Greetings Miss La Rue" said Christian.

There was silence and then Christian spoke.

"Are you going to open the door?" he asked.

"You did not ask if you could come in" said Diana

"May I come in?" Christian asked.

Soon the door opened and Christian raised an eyebrow as he looked at Diana. She was wearing a black t-shirt with the name Kamelot on it. Black leggings and she was barefoot, a black and maroon bandana was on her head, being worn as a headband. Christian also noticed that Diana's toenails were painted bright orange color and that the only other make-up she wore was eyeliner.

Christian looked her up and down, baffled by her attire.

"Fair warning, if you so much as think about criticizing what I am wearing, I will slam this door in your face" said Diana who clearly knew that Christian was not liking what she was wearing.

Christian merely nodded as Diana invited him into her apartment. Christian became more baffled at the look of her apartment.

"Can I get you anything?" Diana asked as she motioned for him to have a seat in a red plush velour chair.

"What do you have?" he asked as he took a seat.

"Soda, water, Tea, milk and chocolate milk" said Diana as she walked into the kitchen.

"You don't have any wine?" Christian asked

"Mr. Grey, I don't drink that often. Thus I don't keep alcohol in my home" said Diana

"Water will be fine" he said.

Diana took a glass from the cupboard and walked over to the refrigerator and pour ice and water into it. She walked back into the living and handed it to him.

"Thank you" said Christian

"You're welcome" said Diana as took a seat on the sofa.

As Christian sipped his water, Diana stretched out on the sofa.

"Why are you here, Mr. Grey?" Diana asked

Christian placed his drink on the coffee table as Diana reached for her notebook and pen and placing them on her lap.

"I came to see you" he said.

"Why?" Diana asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Because I find you fascinating" said Christian.

Diana raised an eyebrow, "I would be flattered, except that I suspect that there's ulterior motive to your sucking up to me" she said bluntly

Christian was taken aback by her response.

"I am merely giving you a compliment" he said

Diana smiled sarcastically, "I know, however, there's something else behind that compliment" she said.

Christian sighed, "Do you not know how to take a compliment without thinking that there is some 'evil intent' behind it?" he asked.

Diana raised an eyebrow, "of course I do" she said smirking. Knowing full well where this was going to go.

"Really, doesn't sound like it to me? You really shouldn't be so guarded when a man gives you a compliment" said Christian.

Diana just laughed, he played right into her trap just as she knew he would.

"You really have some nerve talking to me about trust, when you force trust through a Non-Disclosure agreement, Mr. Grey" Diana said with a smile.

Just then Christian realized what Diana had just done and he was not happy.

"Getting mad Mr. Grey? I know a lot naïve women who be willing to let you fuck and damage them emotionally in exchange of becoming your well-dressed, well-groomed, well-behaved, non-thinking sex dolly" Diana said sarcastically.

Christian's eyes widened in shock at Diana's remark and he immediately took offense.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Christian asked.

"It means that all you want is a good-looking, no-thinking doormat to be an accessory to wear on your arm and make you look good. Someone for you to fuck away your anger with when you can't handle something in a mature fashion and when it's all said and done, toss them out like trash because they no longer interest you" Diana said still smiling.

Christian cringed. His subs were not such women or at least that's not how he looked at them. He did not like how Diana described what he wanted in a submissive. He wanted to prove her wrong. And yes, he still wanted her submission.

"You don't like me, do you?" Christian asked

"No, I don't" said Diana

"Why?" Christian asked

Diana raised an eyebrow, "you do not want me to answer that. I would hurt your feelings" she said coldly.

Christian gulped, for some reason he was becoming afraid of Diana. Just the way she stared at him with such disdain made him very uncomfortable. He didn't like how he was feeling or rather how Diana was making him feel.

"What would I have to do in order for you to like me?" Christian asked.

Diana smirked, "you're a stubborn bastard, aren't you?" she asked.

Christian was tempted to just leave and forget about Diana. However, a part of him would not give up. He wanted Diana and he wanted her badly. Yes, she was quite the challenge, but he was enjoy the challenge, at least a little bit anyway.

Finally, Christian did something that was completely out of character for him. He got on his knees, he was submitting to her. Perhaps this would convince Diana to give him a chance. Diana just looked at him and shook her head. What Christian had done didn't surprise her one bit. He was so transparent it was utterly pathetic. And this man thinks he's a master, Pfft!

"You are no better than the subs that naively follow and accept your rules" said Diana.

"What do you mean?" Christian asked.

"The fact that you just readily gave your submission to me. Do you even know what you have done by doing that?" Diana asked him.

Christian looked confused, "I don't understand" he said.

"Of course you don't. You don't understand much of anything" said Diana.

"Then enlighten me" said Christian.

"By just giving me your submission, you are telling me I can do whatever I want to you just as long as somehow you can have me. Mr. Grey, if you should know anything if that when a submissive their submission to a Dominant. They are just not giving themselves, they are also giving their trust that the Dominant will not hurt them in anyway. Trust is a very fragile thing, it is the foundation of all relationships" said Diana.

Christian was speechless.

"How can you just give away your trust to me, when you don't anything about me or what I could possibly do to you?" Diana asked.

"You won't allow me to get to know you" said Christian

"And why should I? You have done nothing but show me how much of a jackass you are" said Diana.

"Just tell me what you want and I will give it to you" said Christian.

"Mr. Grey, you are showing me just how desperate you are to have me. Of what you are willing to do just so you can win my submission. It doesn't work like that" said Diana.

Christian sighed and decided to stand up.

"I didn't tell you that you could stand up, Christian" said Diana in a stern tone.

Immediately Christian got back on his knees. Just then he realized what he had just done and hung his head.

"You are so pathetic. The CEO of Grey Enterprises and Holdings Inc. wants to "master" women and yet you can't even master yourself. Imperare sibi maximum imperium est...To rule yourself is the ultimate power. And believe me, you are not ruling yourself" said Diana.

"So, what am I doing?" Christian asked.

"Debasing yourself and in turn more than likely debased all the women who were naïve enough to accept your rules and follow them. If I actually had a submissive, I would not subject them to such horrid rules based on superficial ideals" Diana said.

Christian was silent for a moment and then spoke.

"If I were your submissive, what rules would you have for me?" Christian asked.

Diana scoffed, "Mr. Grey. You are not my submissive and I wouldn't want you as one either" she said.

Christian raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" he asked.

Diana snorted, "Seriously, you want to know why?" she asked.

Christian pondered the question for a moment. Did he really want to know? And for that matter, why was he willing to submit to her? It was supposed to be the other way around, her submitting to him. But looking at her, her light brown eyes, her beautiful arched eyebrows, her smooth skin and her luscious lips. There was just something about her. Something that was different from him and it had his attention. And he wanted her attention on him.

"Yes, I want to know why" said Christian.

"Because, you are only submitting to me because you think it will eventually win you my submission. There is no sincerity in you submitting to me. You barely understand what is involved in such a relationship as you don't know anything about giving trust to anyone" said Diana.

Christian sighed as he hung his head.

"Christian, "if" I were to take you on a submissive, there are some things that you could not do as I would not allow you to do them" said Diana.

Christian looked up at Diana.

"I am here submitting to you, Diana. I will do anything that you ask me to do. Yes, I admit I don't know everything about you and yes, I do realize that I am putting my trust in you as a submissive. But I am willing to trust you" said Christian who just realized that he had given up control of himself. Something that he was not comfortable with.

"Are you sure about that? You don't seem comfortable with the idea being submissive to me" said Diana.

"It unusual for me, but I am deeply fascinated with you and I am willing to do whatever you want" said Christian.

Diana sighed as she now was in a position to re-train Christian Grey. Although it scared her, this was something she had to do. Fate had brought this before her and it was now up to her to take it.

"Christian, get up and take a seat" Diana commanded.

Christian did just as he was told and sat down in the chair he had been sitting in.

"Christian, first of all. Everything that we will do will take place at Other World. Not here at my apartment and no hotel room. Everything will be at Other World, do you understand?" Diana asked.

"Yes, I do" said Christian.

"Fine, I work tonight, but luckily I only have one appointment. So you will come to Other World at 8pm on the dot. No sooner or later" said Diana.

"Yes" Christian said automatically.

"Once there, we will go more in-depth of what we are about to embark on" said Diana.

Christian nodded as he finished his water. After sitting in silence for about five minutes. Christian spoke up.

"Who or what is Kamelot?" Christian asked.

"They are a power metal band" said Diana

"I have never heard of power metal" said Christian.

"Power Metal is more widely known in Europe, although such bands are gaining popularity here in the US. Kamelot is actually an American power metal band" said Diana as she got up from the couch and walked over to the bar where the boom box was.

She changed CDs and soon a haunting song flowed from the speakers.

"This song is called Sacrimony" said Diana as she walked over and handed Christian the CD case. Christian raised an eyebrow as he opened the case and look through it.

"Why do you like such dark music?" Christian asked.

"It's not exactly dark, it's a blend of classical and rock music. And I like it, it's different" said Diana.

Diana then turned down the volume as Christian laid the case on the coffee table.

"So, what should I expect tonight?" Christian asked.

"Expect to have your eyes opened, Christian. And that's all I will say about that" said Diana.

"Anything else?" Christian asked.

"No, however since I have to leave for work soon. I suggest you go back to your hotel. I'll see you at 8pm" said Diana.

Christian stood as Diana walked over to the door and opened it for him. Christian smiled at her and then winked.

"You know that you will be mine, right?" he said with a smirk.

"Bye, Christian. See you at 8pm" said Diana.

Diana closed the door behind Christian as he walked out. Diana just shook her head as she walked to her bedroom. She was not surprised by Christian's arrogance, in fact she expected him to gather some shred of arrogance to hide that fact that he just showed his vulnerability to her. Christian Grey is indeed an empty man who is afraid. Afraid of being weak, afraid of showing emotion and most of all afraid of showing that he has a heart.

At his hotel, Christian was looking over the file he had on Diana. He was getting frustrated because Sullivan was not able to find out anything else on Diana aside from what he had already given Christian. This woman was turning out to be quite the enigma, but she fascinated him. He was asking himself how could such a mysterious woman have such a hold on him?

As Christian looked at the time, he saw it was 7:29pm. The question would have to wait or better yet it would be answered once he got to Other World. As Christian walked out of his hotel room, he thought about how Diana was dressed at Other World. That satin dress she had on definitely turned him on, he hoped that she would wear it again. As he got into the backseat of his Audi, he thought about her. He smiled as he thought about what it would be like once she gave him her submission.

Christian Grey was not a man to be denied what he wanted and he always got what he wanted.

The "Classroom" was all set. The student desk, the chalkboard, the teacher's desk and the bookshelf in the back of the room. Diana stood there wearing a purple satin blouse with a black short skirt, black thigh-high stockings and black stiletto heels.

Her hair was up in a French Twist with long bangs hanging down the side and of course she wore her glasses. In her hands was a ruler with "Miss Diana" etched into it. Diana looked up at the clock, it was sixty seconds to 8pm. Soon a knock at the door got her attention and she turned her head. It was time!

"Come in" said Diana.

The door opened and in walked Christian, but he was taken aback by room and stopped short in the doorway.

"What is this?" Christian asked.

"This is my scene, Christian. I am known as 'Miss Diana' and welcome to the Classroom" she said with a smile.

Christian got nervous, "this is not what I expected" he said.

"Like I told you earlier, expect for your eyes to be opened" said Diana.

"So, you want me to dress as a child?" Christian asked.

"No, what you have on is fine. Besides, "if" I was actually going to take you on as a client. You would be wearing a school uniform. And since you aren't a client yet, you don't get the privilege of wearing the uniform" said Diana.

Christian closed the door and walked over to Diana. She immediately took two steps back putting some distance between her and Christian.

"You forget yourself, Mr. Grey. You are not the dominant here, I am! And you are not my submissive. And you also forget the rules of Other World, you are not allowed to touch me. So I suggested you stay where you are!" Diana said sternly.

From the look in her eyes, Christian knew that any attempt to force his dominance upon her would be a bad idea. As he looked around the room, he became quite uncomfortable and Diana noticed this.

"You can walk away at any time, Mr. Grey. No one is holding you here, but you" said Diana.

"Won't you be angry if I leave?" Christian asked.

"No, it's your call. If you wish to go, then go. But if you wish to stay, you will play by my rules and my rules only. The only negotiation there will be is on what you are and aren't comfortable with. There will be no negotiation on anything to suit your superficial needs such as what you would like for me wear, do and say. You do not have that privilege!" Diana said with authority.

Christian was shocked and confused. Diana had just spoken to him like he was some teenager who had just been scolded by a teacher for not completing his homework or cheating on a test. He felt like a boy and he didn't like how that felt. Still, he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to risk not seeing Diana again. And so against his better judgment, he conceded and took a seat in the student desk.

With that Diana walked over to the desk and picked up a document and laid it before Christian.

"What's this?" Christian asked.

"Before we go any further, you have to sign that. It clearly states that you understand and agree to the rules of Other World and that you will not violate those rules. I'll give you twenty minutes to read them over. If there's anything you don't understand, just ask" said Diana.

Christian slumped down in the desk, he really did not like this feeling at all. But he wanted to be with Diana, he wanted her attention and so he read the rules.

_***Patrons are not allowed to touch the Dominants, especially when they are being submissive to the Patron at any time during the session. If any touching such as kissing, hugging, hands on any of part of the body, sexual intercourse or oral sex occurs. Patrons will immediately be asked to leave, their membership terminated and permanently banned from returning to Other World.**_

_***Patrons must always use the Safe words: (Green) For Patron is okay. (Yellow) To slow down the pace of the session and (Red) to completely stop the session. Patrons are not allowed to use any other word(s) as Safe words and Dominants/Submissives are not to encourage them. However exceptions can be made if Patron speaks to the Head Mistress and Other World's resident Psychologist as to why Patron wants to use other word(s) as safe words.**_

_***Patrons will not ask Dominants/Submissives for their phone numbers, addresses and other such personal information. Patrons will also not engage in activities with Dominants/Submissives outside of Other World. Patrons who violate this rule will have their membership immediately terminated and be permanently banned.**_

_***Patrons are not allowed to gift the Dominants/Submissives. Such actions will result in immediate termination of membership and being permanently banned.**_

_***Patrons are free to walk away from a session if they are uncomfortable with the scene and/or with Dominant/Submissive. And it is the same for the Dominant/Submissives if they feel uncomfortable with a Patron and/or scene.**_

_***Patrons will not threaten Dominants/Submissives. Such actions will result in membership termination and being permanently banned.**_

_***Patron must always respect the Dominants/Submissives and Other World staff.**_

_***Patrons must engage in "Cool Down" session as must the Dominants/Submissives to prevent any psychological damage such as subspace.**_

_***Patrons must respect the hard limits of the Dominants/Submissives as the Dominants/Submissives must respect Patrons' hard limits.**_

_**These rules are to ensure that both Patrons and Dominants/Submissive are safe and sane and that everything is consensual. If you wish to continue as a Patron of Other World, please sign the bottom line and know that whatever goes on here stays here. We value the privacy of our Patrons.**_

After reading over the rules, Christian took out his pen and signed the document.

"I'm done" said Christian as he handed Diana the document.

As she took the document, she laid down another. Christian looked up at her quizzically.

"What is this now?" Christian asked

"The rules of the Classroom" said Diana.

Christian sighed, he was beginning to feel how perhaps his subs felt reading over and signing documents.

_**Rules of the Classroom:**_

_**Patron Grey will be known as Student Grey or if Miss Diana so chooses to address him by his given name for the duration of the session. The following rules are stated as Patron Grey is here by now known as Student Grey.**_

_***Student Grey will only come to Other World on Saturdays when Miss Diana holds sessions.**_

_***Student Grey will come early and dress in the uniform provided to him before entering the Classroom.**_

_***Student Grey will not be allowed to call Miss Diana by her first name at any time during the session or by any other name. She will be addressed as Miss Diana only.**_

_***Student Grey will not show arrogance or lash out in anger due to whatever assignment Miss Diana has assigned him or has instructed him to do.**_

_***Student Grey will complete every assignment given to him. On time and done correctly. If assignment is not done properly, Miss Diana has the right to instruct him to do it over until he has done it correctly.**_

_***Student Grey will not mention his past submissives as they have nothing to do with his present situation.**_

_***Student Grey will not tell Miss Diana what she is to wear, say or do. Student Grey is not allowed to critique Miss Diana on her wardrobe, hair, make-up and style. Miss Diana is fully aware of how she is to look.**_

_***If Student Grey is unable to make any of the sessions due to business or family engagements. He must call and leave a message stating why he is unable to make it and it will be relayed to Miss Diana. Failure to show up for session without notice will result in a demerit and taking away any privileges that Miss Diana will or has given to Student Grey.**_

_***At no time will Student Grey try to assume control over session. If Student Grey tries to show any dominance during the session. Miss Diana has the right to immediately stop the session and send Student Grey away. Sessions may or may not continue depending on whether or not Miss Diana feels that it would be to Student Grey's benefit that the sessions continue.**_

_***Student Grey will make a list of hard limits for Miss Diana to read over.**_

_***Student Grey will refrain from mentioning anything about sex. Student Grey will not be receiving any physical sexual stimulation in any form from Miss Diana. The topic of sex will be conducted in a constructive and educational manner only.**_

_***Student Grey will remember that he is the submissive, not the Dominant.**_

_***If at any time Student Grey becomes uncomfortable or is no longer interested in continuing sessions with Miss Diana. He has the right to say so and simply walk away, no questions asked. With that being stated, Student Grey must understand that he will also no longer have access to Miss Diana in any other way. As Miss Diana does have the right as an employee of Other World to decline to see Patrons who are no longer her submissives.**_

_**With these rules read and fully understood. Patron Grey can either walk away before things go any further or if he wishes to continue, sign the bottom line.**_

Christian looked up at Diana and then looked back down at the rules. He was disheartened that Diana would not be giving him any physical sexual stimulation. In fact, he wasn't comfortable with any of the rules. But once again, he wanted Diana and so he signed the rules and handed the document back to her.

"Thank you, now Christian, you will make a list of all your hard limits. The reasons for that is because I am curious as to what they are" said Diana as place a blank sheet of notebook paper on the desk.

"What, no Non-Disclosure Agreement?" Christian asked,

"Christian, I have no need for such a document. I have faith that you have enough common sense not discuss what goes on here. After all, Other World does extends that curtsey to its Patrons" said Diana.

Christian was silent as he wrote down his hard limits. When suddenly Diana spoke up.

"Christian, don't slump in the desk, sit up straight" Diana commanded

Christian immediately sat up straight and continued writing down his hard limits. Once he was done, he handed it the paper to Diana.

Diana stood by her desk and looked over the list. Crazy enough she agreed with all of it, which told that her perhaps he was capable of being a decent person.

"Miss Diana, I have a question" said Christian

"What is it, Christian?" Diana asked.

"Why am I not allowed to mention sex?" Christian asked.

"Because, it has come to my attention that is how you like to cope with your problems. Having sex is how you deal with issues that you do not wish to face. That's not exactly a healthy way of dealing with issues. They aren't going to go away just because you have few fleeting moments of hard sex" said Diana.

"Then how do you propose that I deal with my issues?" Christian asked.

"That's what we're going to work on" said Diana.

"In the meantime, I would like for you to start being more open and friendly. When you come here, just simply smile and say hello to anyone here. Even talk to them and not about business or what goes on in your sessions with me. Talk about general things, everyday things that have nothing to do with you or your business" said Diana.

Christian cringed, "anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, in fact there's more" she said as she walked over and placed some magazines in front of him. They were back issues of Supernova, Avalon's Door, Stylize and Dark Gateway. On top of those was the issue of Financial and Business Quarterly containing the article done on him?

"When you have the time, read those. I want you to open your mind to other things, Christian. Besides always needing to be in control of everything" said Diana.

Christian sighed, "Where is the fun in all this?" he asked.

"Christian, you don't get it. This is not about having fun. This is about bettering yourself and releasing whatever inhibitions that you have" said Diana.

"But I don't have any inhibitions" said Christian.

"You don't any inhibitions about sex, that I get. You do have inhibitions about other things, however and that is what has me concerned" said Diana.

Christian raised an eyebrow, "why and what are this other things that I have inhibitions about?" he asked.

"That's for you to figure out, Christian" said Diana.

And as it was, every Saturday Christian flew out from Seattle to Denver to have his sessions with Diana in the Classroom scene at Other World. Oddly enough he was beginning to enjoy the sessions. The uniform that he was required to wear actually looked good on him as it was a simple navy blue blazer with a white shirt, dark brown tie and dark brown slacks with brown loafers.

There was never any touching, just simple instruction and doing assignments such as reading Shakespeare or writing essays. Every time he completed an assignment, Diana graded him on it. If he scored a high grade such as 89 or above, Diana gave a merit for good work and then gave him a privilege such as leaving the session early or allowing him 15 minutes of just simply talking to her.

However, the back of his mind, he wondered if Diana would ever give into him and just let him dominate her, even just for the last 15 minutes of the session. He was being driven crazy every time he looked at her. The way she spoke, walked, sat, held the ruler in her hands, it was all too much for him to handle.

He wanted to be the one holding the ruler in his hands. He wanted to apply that ruler to her firm ass and have her scream out in pleasure. He wanted her to adore and worship him, to allow him to tie her to the bed and do naughty things to her. And most of all, he wanted her submission.

"Christian!" Diana said in a loud voice as she slapped the ruler on his desk.

Christian immediately snapped to attention.

"Is there something on your mind?" Diana asked.

Christian sighed, "yes, Miss Diana, there is one thing" he said.

"And what might that be?" she asked.

"It has been five months now that I have been coming here. Arriving early, dressing in this uniform, being the submissive in a scene that even I find is enjoyable. However, I want to be the dominant. I want to dominate you" said Christian.

Diana just looked at him, "and why do you want to dominate me Christian?" she asked.

"Because, it's what I am used to. Although I am enjoying the time I spend with you. This is not the way I wanted it. I wanted you to be submissive to me and you are not letting me have that" said Christian.

"And the reason why I won't let you have that is because I am not going to be submissive to you" said Diana.

"But why? Why won't you submit to me?" Christian asked.

Diana leaned up against her desk and she looked Christian directly in the eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Christian, I am going to ask you just one question and it will be a direct question and I expect for you to answer it honestly" said Diana.

Christian gulped as he braced himself for Diana's question. He never did like Diana's line of questioning. He always felt that he was always standing in front of a firing squad.

"Why is it so important that you dominate me?" Diana asked.

"Because, it is who I am. I like being in control" said Christian.

"That's not a good enough answer, Christian" said Diana.

"Then what would be a good enough answer?" Christian asked.

"Christian, do you wish to continue your sessions with me or would you rather just end things right now?" Diana asked.

Christian cringed, "Miss Diana, all I am asking is for you to allow me just one time to dominate you. Surely you can give me that much" he said.

Diana immediately stood up from her desk and walked back around to it. She opened the drawer and took out a folder and then closed the drawer up. She then walked over to the door of the Classroom and opened it and stood by it. Christian was not prepared for what Diana was about to do.

"I hereby exercise my right to terminate these sessions. You are no longer my submissive, Mr. Grey. Please leave my Classroom" said Diana.

Christian was shocked. And from the look in her eyes he knew that she was serious. Christian quickly got up and rushed over to her and got down on his knees.

"Please, don't! Don't send me away! I'll never see you again!" Christian cried.

"Then perhaps that's for the best. Here is a folder of all your completed assignments. A token of remembrance during your time here" said Diana as she held out the folder.

Christian was speechless. He couldn't believe that Diana had just released him. He was so confused and sad.

"Christian, get up off the floor, take the folder and leave. And do not make a scene. Be an adult and have some dignity" Diana commanded.

Christian got up from the floor and took the folder. He took one last look at Diana and left out of the Classroom. Diana slowly closed the door and walked back over to her desk and sat down. She didn't move, she was silent for two minutes. After that, tears started to fall from her eyes and then she silently cried.

After changing back into his clothes. Christian informed Mira that his sessions with Diana were now terminated by her choice. Mira nodded and her husband, Seth escorted Christian to the door. With his folder in hand, Christian got into the back seat of his car and Taylor closed the door. Christian's mind was spinning with what could have gone wrong. He didn't understand Diana or why she just dropped him like that.

Five months of seeing her. Of making sure his schedule enabled for him to fly to Denver every Saturday. Of making sure that he looked his best, being on time for their sessions and doing everything she instructed him to do. It was now all over. And first time ever in his life, Christian Grey cried.

The modest two-story house that Natalie and David Benton lived in brought comfort to Diana as she walked up to the house and used her key to open the door. Natalie and David always had an open-door policy for Diana. Anytime she needed to get away from her life, even if was for a night, she was always welcome to return home.

Natalie and David were still up as Diana entered the house and made her way upstairs. Her bedroom had not changed much since she moved out in 2001 with exception of the full-size bed. She placed her overnight bag on the windowsill and collapsed on the bed. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and in walked, Natalie.

Natalie La Rue – Benton shared a lot of Diana's physical traits with the exception that Natalie's hair reached to the middle of her back and was graying a bit at the sides. She was also not as curvy as Diana and had smaller breasts. Diana smiled at her Aunt Natalie as she was more of a mother to her.

"Mira informed me and your uncle of what happened. Are you okay?" Natalie asked.

"I think so" said Diana.

"Well, if you are hungry. I made shrimp etouffee" said Natalie.

"Thanks Aunt Nat" said Diana.

Natalie smiled and exited the room. Diana sat up and removed her shoes and jacket and walked out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen. The etouffee was kept warm in the crock pot. Once Diana took the lid off the savory smell hit her nose and gently breathed it in. She took the ladle and scooped a few servings into a bowl, placed the lid back on the crock pot and placed the ladle into the sink. She went got a cup from cupboard and headed straight to the refrigerator.

Once she opened it, Diana smiled. As usual Natalie and David kept bottles of Pepsi in the back of the refrigerator so they would be nice and cold. Diana reached for one and then closed the refrigerator door. After deciding to drink it straight from the bottle, Diana put the cup back into the cupboard.

She took out a spoon from the kitchen drawer and placed it into the bowl. Armed with her drink, bowl and a paper towel to use as a napkin, Diana headed into the living room. The living room was quite cozy with soft brown couches and loveseats. A 32 inch flat screen TV stood on top of a solid oak stand surrounded by speakers.

Diana turned on the TV and saw that one of her favorite old movies, West Side Story was on. She smiled as she got settled and ate her late dinner and for a while forgot about the events that happened earlier that night. David Benton was a handsome man with short dark brow wavy hair, violet eyes and a medium fair complexion.

He stood about 6'1 and was quite broad-chested and muscular. Intimidating as he looked, he was a big softie who always wanted to be a father. Sadly due taking steroids in his early twenties to compete in body-building challenges he would not be able to father a child. And yet, he became a father figure to Diana when he married Natalie.

David was once a dominant himself having been trained by Celestine and briefly worked for her when Other World was located in London, England. Being a dominant, David became intrigue with psychology and went to school to become a psychologist. After graduating and receiving his license, he gave up being a Dominant, but often lent his serves to Celestine when she interviewed new Dominants/Submissives for Other World and its Patrons.

David went into the living room and saw Diana asleep on the sofa. He smiled as he walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder, waking her.

"Hi, Uncle David" said Diana

"Hello, Di. I was told that you were in here" he said.

"I always liked being in here. I remember always falling asleep in here and then you or Aunt Natalie would come in and wake me up. Or would just let me sleep in here for the night" said Diana with a smile.

"Yes, those were the days" David sitting down next to Diana.

"I know you were told what happened tonight at Other World. What do you want to know?" Diana asked.

"How did that make you feel? Releasing him?" David asked.

"It hurt, Uncle David" said Diana.

"Why did it hurt?" he asked.

"Because, I was pulling for him. He was making such progress. Every time he came to Other World, he smiled and chatted with others. He started showing that he was indeed not such an oversexed, insecure, control freak. He actually start to show me that he had a heart and that he could learn to trust others without having to control them" said Diana.

"So, what happened?" David asked.

"He wanted to dominate me. The minute he told me that, I knew that despite all the progress that he had made. That was the one thing he only cared about" Diana with tears coming down her face.

"I understand how you feel. But I also think that you started to fall in love with him or at least developed feelings for him" said David.

"I did actually. He told me things about him that I never knew and would not ever known. He likes jazz, plays piano, he has a boat that he likes to sailing on. He has a helicopter called Charlie Tango. He even admitted to me that like my stories that I had written for Supernova, Avalon's Door and Dark Gateway and that he wished he were that creative. He was doing so well and now, I just don't know" said Diana as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Di, do you think that if you would have told him how you felt about him that he would have returned the feeling?" David.

Diana thought for a moment and then spoke, "no and that's why I didn't tell him. But it doesn't change the fact that I have developed feelings for him" she said.

David nodded.

"Di, the only things he's capable of feeling is power, control and lust. Those things are familiar to him. I have no doubt he was making progress, but the part of him that still wanted to dominate you is the part that is not willing to let go of the power, control and lust that he has become accustomed to feeling" said David.

"And that's why I released him" said Diana.

"Do you think he will ever figure that out?" David asked.

"Probably not" said Diana.

David smiled as he stood up, "the blanket is in the closet if you want sleep in here tonight" he said.

Diana smiled, "thanks Uncle David" she said

"No problem Petite La Rue" said David with a smile as he kissed Diana's forehead and left the room.

Diana smiled as she walked over to the closet and got out a huge blue blanket. Petite La Rue is a nickname that David gave to Diana when they first met. She always liked it and smiled as she laid back down on the couch and placed the blanket over her. Soon her thought lingered back to Christian Grey.

She had indeed developed feelings for him, but he had not yet earned her trust. For one to win Diana's submission, they had to first earn her trust. Diana deduced that he would probably never understand that. Resigning to the fact that Christian Grey was beyond her reach. Diana closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Back in Seattle, poor Anastasia Steele didn't have a clue of what she had gotten herself into. Christian had been hot and cold with her, but now she was feeling that he was distant. And after reading the Non-Disclosure agreement along with the contract and rules, she wasn't sure if she wanted to get involved with him.

Although she tried reaching out to him, it seemed that something else had his attention and it wasn't her. Realizing that nothing good would come of getting involved with him, she decided that it would be best that she just stick to her career goals and not see him again. Christian wasn't fazed by this, in fact he didn't even care. He only longed for one woman and she had released him.

Christian found it strange that he was crying over Diana and longing for her. He saw her face wherever he went. At night, he tossed and turned because she haunted his dreams. He found that he was no longer interested anything beyond running his business. When he entered his Red Room, he looked around at everything and felt nothing. Nothing but loneliness.

Again he cried. But he didn't know why. He could not understand as to why he was crying over someone who just let him go. As much as he wanted to, Christian couldn't bring himself hate Diana. It was then that he thought about his childhood, his painful childhood of his birth mother, the abuse he suffered at the hands of her pimp. How he struggled to fit in with his adoptive family.

He pushed those thought aside and soon left the Red Room and went into his bedroom. But soon the thoughts of Diana came back. And again, he cried. What has happened to him? He asked himself, but he didn't have the answer.

Christian leaned up against the bedroom door and slid down until he was sitting on the floor with his back up against the door. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his knees with hands covering his head. For the rest of the night, Christian Grey cried.

It was Friday night and Diana was at Other World, but not because she was working. But because it was time for the quarterly evaluations of all the Dominants/Submissives. Every six months Dr. Benton would come and evaluated all the Dominants/Submissives to make sure they were still able to psychologically handle the job.

It was something that Celestine strongly encouraged after a few past employees started blurring the lines between reality and their job. David was in the middle of evaluating one of the Dominants/Submissives when he heard yelling coming from downstairs and one of those voices was Diana's. David immediately excused himself and went to investigate.

David saw Diana standing toe to toe with blonde woman who by his own opinion looked like very snobby. David smiled as he watched Diana stand her ground with the woman, but was concerned that Diana might try to physically assault the woman.

"He all broken up over you, what the hell did you do to him?" the women screamed

"I did nothing, I didn't even touch him. All I did was try to help him, which may I point out wouldn't have been necessary if your brand of "helping him" hadn't royally fucked him up" said Diana.

"I made him what he is" said the woman

"Yeah and what he is nothing more an than empty, lifeless man who's only concern is power, control and lust and how he can acquire those things. Not much to offer nor worth taking. Yeah, you made him alright. You made him into you or rather you made him into what you wanted him to be. Cold, heartless and empty just like you" said Diana.

The woman narrowed her eyes at Diana, "I don't understand what he sees in you. You are not even the type he goes for" said Diana.

"Oh I know that! But clearly there is something about me that caught his attention. And I know now why he has Barbie Doll looking women working for him. Because look at you, Queen Barbie Doll. He couldn't dominate you, so he hires women who look like you so in a sense he could dominate you" said Diana.

The woman crossed her arms, "you know nothing about me" she said.

"Oh on the contrary, I know all about you. During his sessions with me he told me all about you and that you were the one who introduced him to all this when he was only fifteen years old. You have be out of your mind to bring someone that young into a lifestyle that usually too intense for most people. And you thought this would help? How the hell is something like this any benefit to emotionally disturbed teenage boy? It sounds like to me that all you did was seduce and take advantage of an emotionally distraught young man all because you were too pathetic and sorry to leave the uncaring son of bitch that you were married to. That being said, what does that say about you?" said Diana.

The woman just cringed as Diana stared her down with disgust. The woman just looked around as she saw everyone just staring at her, shaking their heads and even whispering. She knew that they were talking about her, calling her a pedophile. She didn't like it, not one bit.

"You know, I can make it that Christian thinks the worst of you" said the woman.

"I'm sure you could and you probably will. But before you go off and tattle on me like the little insecure, snobby, no-personality having Barbie doll bitch you are. Think about something. My life will go on, whether Christian Grey is in it or not. I don't need to wrap my life around someone or manipulate them just so I can feel good about myself. I am very secure in who I am as a person and consider myself grateful that I have people around me who love and believe in me and encourage me" said Diana.

"So I think the question is this. Do you have that Elena? Did you even teach that to Christian? Or was it just easier to teach him how to be heartless asshole never knowing what it's like to be loved or to have people love him?" asked Diana with venom in her voice.

"Love is for fools!" she said.

And at those words, Diana just smirked at her. A puzzled look went across Elena's face.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"Well, if you don't love Christian, then why are you here?" Diana asked smiling.

"Because I care about him" said Elena.

"Therefore you love him, right. I mean to care about someone, you have to love them to some degree if even it's not romantic. You have to have some kind of loving feeling towards them" said Diana smiling big.

Elena was silent and getting very nervous.

"You didn't come out here to confront me because you actually love him. You came out here because I am a threat to you. Because any hold you had over him has been usurped by his fascination with me and his determination to have me. Because he sees something in me neither he nor you have. And unlike you, he wants to know what that is. And also unlike you, I actually care about him, about what happens to him, about his well-being, both mentally and emotionally.

All you care about is keeping some measure of control over him because as a mistress you are too pathetic and insecure to let him go. Because if you do that, you will lose only man that you had been able to control since you couldn't control and dominate your ex-husband. You are a sad excuse for a mistress and I feel sorry for chump that allowed you to become his mistress" said Diana.

Elena was speechless and cringed. She just stood there, feeling exposed to the world. Looking at Diana and all the other Dominants/Submissive she was starting to feel inadequate. Who was she compared to them? Diana stood there in all her confidence. Her back straight, her head held high, hands on her hips, legs together. She stood like she was in control, because indeed she was.

Elena Lincoln was looking at a real dominatrix. A woman who did not need to control someone 24/7 to make herself feel powerful. She is in control of her own life, empowered by those who love and encouraged her and by her own accomplishments. Elena said nothing, what could she say? Sure she could throw in Diana's face that she knew Christian better than her. But somehow she knew that wouldn't faze Diana and with all the changes in Christian's behavior as of late, Elena was questioning of whether she knew him now.

It was then that Elena realized that she had just went up against a Mistress more powerful than her. Diana didn't need to flaunt, it just came naturally. Elena was nothing and she knew it.

Without so much as another word, Elena just simply left, closing the door behind her. For a moment, no one spoke and then Celestine broke the silence by applauding Diana. Soon everyone started applauding her and shouting praises and compliments. Diana smiled, humbled by everyone's reaction and even started to cry a little bit.

Natalie and David walked over to her and hugged her.

"You did well, Di. You stood your ground and didn't give up" said David.

"Just like we told you. You are stronger than you think and tonight, you just proved it" said Natalie.

"Thank you" Diana said with tears running down her face.

"Alright, everyone! The show is over, back to business" said Celestine.

David went back upstairs to finish the evaluations. Natalie followed suit, returning to the dressing room to finish repairing a few costumes. Diana took a few breaths to clear her mind and regain her composure. Soon Celestine walked up to her and smiled.

"I don't think I have words to express how proud I am of you" said Celestine.

"Thank you, Celestine. Although I have to give credit to you. You taught me how to be strong and stand my ground. I am a better person because of you" said Diana.

"All I did was give you the tools and showed you how to use them. The rest you did on your own and for that I am very proud of you" said Celestine.

"Thank you" said Diana.

Celestine proceed to walk away when Diana spoke up.

"Celestine, I want to know something" she said

"What is it, Di?" Celestine asked.

"Do you ever regret not taking our relationship any further than what it has been?" Diana asked.

Celestine smiled, "I have thought about it and yes, there are times where I wish would have taken our relationship further. Especially considering the many times I have wanted to strangle Clint for all the philandering he does. But I knew that if I had brought sex into it. You would never be able to stand on your own. That emotionally you would be looking to sex as a way to cope with emotional issues instead of confronting them. I did not want that for you. I love and care about you too much to do that to you" said Celestine.

Diana smiled as she hugged Celestine and Celestine smiled back.

"I will always be there when you need me, Di" said Celestine.

Diana whispered thank you to Celestine and Celestine gently kissed her and walked away.

It has been three months since Diana had released Christian Grey as her submissive. She carried on with her life, but there were moments when she did think of him. She hoped that he was okay and hadn't done anything crazy to himself or to anyone else. Celestine offered to have a private investigator go see about him, but Diana declined.

Diana admitted that she has feelings for him. After all, during their five month sessions he had opened up to her, confided in her. She encouraged him, when he needed it and chastised him when allowed his ego to get the better of him. She actually saw his humanity, the life inside of him that he had locked away. She also saw the loneliness, the insecurity and the unhappiness.

It was clear to her that despite what Christian would have anyone believe, he was not happy. He put on a brave face and acted cruel and heartless. But deep down inside, no amount of money, power, control or even sex could fill the emptiness inside of him. She could only hope that one day, he would realize that and deeply reflect on his behavior and way of thinking.

It is the month of October and Diana is in Las Vegas with Celestine, Mira and her husband, Seth, Jenae, Fiona and Derek, another dominant at Other World. Celestine had just purchased a huge house that once belong to another dominatrix name Lady Heather. The house would be the location for Other World: Vegas, Celestine was branching out her business and felt that Sin City would be perfect.

They all looked around the when Mira spoke up.

"So mum, who exactly is going to be running Other World: Vegas?" she asked.

"I haven't decided yet" said Celestine.

"I'll run it" said Derek with a smile.

Derek Clark was probably one of the best-looking male dominants at Other World. He was tall with long black hair with bright red streaks, blue eyes that sparkled like stars, a medium fair complexion and broad and muscular body. He was good at being a dominant, but he was also a tad arrogant. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew when to reign in that arrogance, Celestine would have not hired him.

Derek had arrived a month after Diana had released Christian and Derek was very intrigued with her. However, Derek's personality turned her off and she often tuned him out when he started talking about himself.

"Like I said, I haven't decided yet" said Celestine as they continued to look around the house.

Derek soon saw that Diana was standing out on the front porch and decided to join her.

"Quite the place, huh?" said Derek.

"Yes, it's perfect, actually" said Diana as she look over the property.

"You know, I have a feeling that Celestine is going to choose me to run Other World: Vegas. I mean seriously, I've been at this for six years. I know how to run a house" said Derek smiling.

However Diana was not paying him any mind. As usual she tuned him out whenever he started talking.

"Hey Di, how about we run, Other World: Vegas together? I mean I think it would be great" said Derek.

Diana soon looked his way, "huh? What did you say?" she asked.

"Did you even hear me?" Derek asked.

"No, I usually tune you out when you start bragging about yourself. It's really not attractive" said Diana.

Derek raised an eyebrow, "what is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Diana looked over at Derek, "Don't ask me that. Because you will not like the answer" she said with a serious look on her face.

Derek went back into the house, obviously irked. Jenae stepped outside and smiled at Diana.

"You know he has a thing for you" said Jenae.

"I know, but the feeling is not mutual" said Diana.

Jenae laughed as she and Diana looked around.

"Have you thought about maybe moving to Vegas?" Jenae asked.

Diana shrugged, "it's a nice place, but I think I rather stay in Denver" she said.

"Aww, but why?" Jenae asked.

Diana smiled and shrugged, "I just prefer the simplicity of being in Denver. It's beautiful mountain views, the clean air and the sense of tranquility that I feel there. Those reasons alone are enough to convince me not to move to Vegas" she said.

"Yeah, but its Vegas, baby!" Jenae said smiling and dancing a bit.

Diana just laughed at her, "Forget it, J. I am perfectly happy where I am" she said.

Jenae pouted her lips and playfully stomped her foot. Diana continued to laugh at her. Jenae Barrington was quite a character, the complete opposite of her brother, Kevin. Jenae was friendly and open and has a playful sense of humor. Jenae was also trained by Celestine, when Jenae became interested in becoming a Dominant and like Diana, Jenae is also a switch.

She is also an in-house writer for Regal Publishings, writing for mostly Stylize as she is one of the main writers due to her knowledge of fashion. But she also wrote for Supernova and Unbound Desire. Often she and Diana collaborated on stories for Unbound Desire, most of them centering on two characters that they had modeled after themselves.

Soon Mira stepped outside with a huge smile on her face.

"Mir, why do you look like the cat that ate the canary?" Jenae asked.

"Because, I know who is going to be running, Other World: Vegas" she said.

"Who?" Diana and Jenae asked in unison.

"Me!" said Mira.

A puzzled look went across Jenae and Diana's faces.

"So, who is going to run Other World in Denver?" Jenae asked.

Mira turned to Diana and smiled.

Diana's eyes widened, "no way!" she said.

"Yes, congrats, Di!" said Mira with a smile.

Diana was speechless while Jenae and Mira had smiles on their faces.

"Di, this is great! You are now Head Mistress of Other World" said Jenae excitedly as she hugged her.

Diana didn't know what to think. She wondered if she was ready to take on such a responsibility as Head Mistress. However she knew Celestine well enough that if Celestine felt that she was ready, then obviously she was.

Later that night, they all celebrated Diana and Mira's promotions at a local club. Jenae's fiancé, Randy Bennett was the owner and congratulated them both. Soon the song Commander by Kelly Rowland started to play. Diana, who always loved the song, hopped up on the wide dancing block and danced. Mira and Jenae joined her and all three of them had the attention of the crowd.

Once the song was over, everyone cheered and applauded. Diana, Jenae and Mira just smiled as they stepped off the dancing block. It is now 1am and everyone was returning to their hotel suites. As Diana removed her shoes and clothes, she thought about Christian again. She finally allowed herself to admit that she missed him and that she had truly fallen in love with him.

But also admitted to herself that she could not allow herself to submit to him until he understands that to be Master, he has to master himself. The fact that he was emotionally out of control was enough of a valid reason for Diana not to submit to him. Christian Grey is a beautiful man on the outside, but the inside, he was cold, heartless and emotionally lost. And although she would like to, she cannot save him from himself. Only he could do that.

"Oh my dear, Christian. My Beautiful Disaster" she said.

The next day after looking over the house that would become Other World: Vegas, going over the paperwork, health inspections and then lunch. Diana and Jenae returned to her suite, to relax and talk. After settling in and talking about Jenae's wedding plans, there came a knock at the door. Diana and Jenae just looked at each other with puzzled looks and Diana finally got up and walked to the door.

"Yes?" Diana said through the door.

"I have a delivery for Miss Diana La Rue" said a male voice.

Diana slowly opened the door and saw it was the bellhop with a medium-size box and a dozen roses in his arms. Diana opened the door and took the items and then tipped the bellhop, which he appreciated. After the bellhop left, Diana walked over the sofa in her suite and first opened the box. Inside of it was a black velvet jewelry case.

Diana opened it and saw that it was beautiful diamond and emerald necklace. Diana's eyes widened with surprise and the she looked at the roses and saw that there was a card attached to them. She opened the card and read it...

_To show you how much I miss you and how much I need you,_

_I want to see you, please come and speak with me._

_Signed,_

_Christian Grey,_

_Suite 421_

"Are you actually going to go see him, Di?" Jenae asked.

"Yes, I am" said Diana

Jenae just nodded as Diana got up, grabbing her clutch purse, putting her key card inside along with her iPhone and left out of the suite.

Christian paced the floor, hoping that Diana had gotten his gifts. He missed her so much, he wanted to just look at her and talk to her. And if possible come to some understanding.

Soon there came a knock at the door and Christian walked over.

"Who is it?" he asked

"It's Diana, Christian" he said

Christian quickly opened the door and smiled at her. He also liked what she was wearing. A dark maroon blouse, with black skirt and high heels. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail and naturally she wore her glasses. She was just how he remembered her.

"Come in" said Christian.

Diana walked in without saying a word as Christian closed the door. Diana kept distance from Christian, standing by one of the chairs with her arms crossed and staring at him.

"You look beautiful" he said smiling.

"Thank you" said Diana.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked

"No" said Diana.

Christian exhaled and then spoke, "I've missed you. I can't stop thinking about you. You have put a spell over me that I am unable to break" he said.

Diana just raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm just telling you how I feel" said Christian.

"I am aware of that, Mr. Grey. However, nothing has changed between us" said Diana.

Christian sighed, "Why? Why won't you allow me to dominate you?" he asked.

"Why should I? Why would should I give you my submission?" Diana asked.

"Because..." said Christian.

"Because what, Mr. Grey?" Diana asked.

"Because, it is who I am. Control satisfies a need in me that wasn't met in my formative years" he said.

Diana raised an eyebrow, "and so controlling someone, taking away their free will. Not allowing them to be who they are. That satisfies your need. That smacks more of insecurity and fear than the loving devotion of a dominate" said Diana.

Christian raised his eyebrows.

"Why is it so hard for you to just give me your submission?" he asked.

Diana stood straight up and she placed her hands on her hips and looked Christian directly in the eyes.

"Christian, has it ever occurred to you as to why I will not give you my submission?" Diana asked.

"Because you like being dominate. Which leaves me to wonder if you have ever been submissive to anyone" said Christian.

"For your information, Christian. I have been submissive to someone. So, yes, I am capable of being submissive. But I am not going to be submissive to you" she said.

"Why?" Christian asked.

"Think about it Christian. If I have been submissive to someone, but will not be submissive to you.

Then there's a reason for that" said Diana.

Christian was silent.

Diana just shook her head, "Christian, you are a smart man when it comes to business. But your emotional intelligence leaves little to be desire. You are so cold and lifeless, that you don't know how to feel anything else other than power, control and lust. And if that's all you feel, then why should I submit to you" said Diana.

"I don't understand, Diana. What do you want from me?" Christian asked.

"I don't want anything from you, Christian. Except one thing and you haven't shown me that" said Diana.

"What is it?" Christian asked.

Diana just looked at him, "you have not shown me as to why I should give you my submission?" she asked.

"I don't understand" said Christian.

"Allow me to be clearer then" said Diana.

"You have... NOT! Earned my trust. And if you have not earned my trust, then why should I give you my submission? Why should I submit to you when I can't even trust you not to harm me? Not to do anything that would make me unhappy or scare me? Why in the hell should I put my physical, emotional and mental well-being in your hands? When all you all you care about is you and what you want. What about the needs and wants of the submissive, Mr. Grey? Do those things not matter to you or you are just that clueless?" said Diana.

Christian was silent. He didn't know what to say.

"Bye Mr. Grey" said Diana and she calmly walked out of his suite, closing the door behind her.

Christian just sat there, thinking about what Diana had said to him. Her words reverberated in his head as he started to question himself, to question his wants and needs. Questioning his role as a dominant and what he subjected his subs to. Questioning everything that Elena taught him. He was confused now.

Despite all the wealth and power that he has, Christian Grey finally allowed himself to admit the one thing that for a while that he knew deep down was true. He was lost!

Diana returned to her suite and saw that Kevin was there and he had Jenae in a headlock and his hand covering her mouth. Diana knew now more than ever that Kevin was completely psycho.

"Close the door, Di" said Kevin and Diana did just that.

"Now, we're going to have a little chat about you retiring from Other World and us getting back together, deal" said Kevin.

Diana shrugged her shoulders as she took a seat. Diana looked at Jenae and Jenae looked back. Jenae and Diana knew what the other was thinking, but did nothing to let Kevin know. Kevin continued standing, tightening the headlock on Jenae.

"And what will killing your sister accomplish, Kevin?" Diana asked.

Kevin just looked at her, "now about you retiring from Other World. Call up Celestine and tell her that you have decided that working as one of her whores is no longer something you want to do" he said.

Diana slowly got out her iPhone and pressed a key. She put the iPhone up to her ear and then begin to talk.

"Celestine, I need to tell you something. I have decided that I no longer want to be a dominatrix. Yes, I am sure. I was just sitting here thinking and just decided I need to something else in life. Yes, I am fine. Of course, I will. Bye" said Diana and she laid the phone down.

"Now what?" Diana asked.

"Now, after an hour. We will go down and get married and then get on a plane to Brazil and never look back" said Kevin.

"Are you going to kill your sister also?" Diana asked.

"Why do you care?" Kevin asked

"Because she's my best friend. And if you kill her, then I'll just simply kill myself" said Diana

Kevin's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" said Kevin.

"Oh yes, I would. I could not live with myself knowing that you killed your sister, forced me to marry you and then leave the country with you. I would rather die than to live like that" said Diana.

Kevin begin to panic, loosening the headlock.

"Di, you don't mean that. Please tell me that you don't mean that!" said Kevin.

Diana crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Kevin.

"Oh but I do. I would rather just die than be married to a murderer" said Diana.

Kevin begin sweat, he was getting scared because the look in Diana's eyes was telling him that she was very serious about what she said. Soon Kevin let go of Jenae and walked over to Diana.

"Di, please..." Kevin begin to say only to suddenly be knocked out from behind by Jenae holding a lamp.

"Celestine taught you well, Di" said Jenae rubbing her neck.

"As Celestine has always said, psychology is part of the game and if you can pull off a convincing poker face and stay in control of your emotions and body language. Then you have truly become a dominant" said Diana as she walked over to the hotel phone and called the front desk for security.

When Kevin awoke, he found that he was in handcuffs with police and hotel security standing over him. Kevin just sighed as he looked at Diana who looked back at him with disgust in her eyes.

"I just wanted you back, Di. I know about all him. About Christian Grey, I didn't want him to take you from me, I didn't want him to hurt you like he has all his other subs" said Kevin.

"And so kidnapping me was your way of protecting me? I swear you and Christian Grey have got to be the most fucked up men I have ever known. And by the way, the phone call I made to Celestine was fake" said Diana.

Jenae soon walked back into the room, "I just talked to my mother. It seems this time, Kevin is just burned his own ass" said Jenae looking at her brother.

"And what does that supposed to me?" he asked.

"It means that if Diana and I want to press charges against you, we can. And because you came here, put me in a headlock, attempting to kill me and tried to kidnap Diana. You have just pretty much fucked up your probation that mom busted her ass for you to get" said Jenae.

Kevin immediately got up to charge at Jenae, only to be tackled and held down by the police. The police soon pulled Kevin up off the floor and dragged him out the suite and hotel kicking and screaming. Diana didn't know if she could take any more male drama as she sat down on the sofa.

"Di, are you okay?" Jenae asked.

"I need a vacation" said Diana.

"Well, you can be my maid of honor at my wedding in Hawaii in two weeks" said Jenae smiling.

"You know what, I'm going to take you up on that" said Diana with a smile and she and Jenae hugged.

_**Two Weeks Later:**_

Christian arrived in Denver at 9:15 am and as he stepped off his private plane and into a rented Audi car, he thought about Diana. He opened up his briefcase and took out the folder that Diana had given him when she released him. It had been the first time since Diana released him that he had looked at the contents.

Inside were all his assignments from poems to essays to work sheets that she had given him to work on. Suddenly something that caught his eyes something he had not noticed before. Taped inside the folder and hidden under all the papers was a sheet of notebook paper with Diana's handwriting on it...

_Dear Christian,_

_If you are reading this then I have released you and you probably don't understand why. It's because Christian, I see you better than you see yourself. You want the world to see you as this powerful man who is firmly in control and knows what he wants. However, darling, I am here to tell you that you are not unique. For I have met many men like you in my life and you are all alike._

_You are afraid to show the world what you are really like. You feel as if the world or people owe you something because of the shitty way you started out in life. And instead of being grateful for what you have been given and what you have accomplished. You spend your life punishing others for what you went through and shutting yourself off from the world._

_You are an empty, cold and lifeless man who is afraid to feel nothing except for what it's like to have the power to control those around you. You are afraid to let them see you when you are weak. Because if you do, you think that they will see you as a weakling that they will not respect and fear. You want people to be afraid of you because it makes you seem powerful._

_And yet, deep down, you loath yourself. You feel that you don't deserve something as wonderful as love. It is very sad that you feel that way and it makes you seem like nothing more than an emotionally useless person. But deep down, I feel that you are better than that. The question is: Are you willing to allow yourself to be better than you have been?_

Christian placed the papers back into the folder and placed it back into his briefcase. He leaned forward and tapped Taylor on the shoulder.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?" he asked.

"To Dr. David Benton's office, Taylor" said Christian.

"Yes, sir" said Taylor.

It was actually slow in David's office. He only had five patients come in and the last one had just left. He was looking over some profiles of potential new employees for Other World since ten of the current employees were going to be at Other World: Vegas when it opened in three months. He was smiling as he looked over the profiles. Diana would now be Head Mistress of Other World. He knew that Diana was a bit nervous about taking on such a responsibility, but she was ready for it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said David.

"Dr. Benton, a man name Christian Grey is here to see you. He said you would know why he's here" said the nurse.

"Yes, send him in" said David as he closed the folder.

"Mr. Grey, Dr. Benton will see you" said the nurse as she opened the door wider.

Christian entered the office and took a seat as the nurse closed the door behind her as she left.

"So, let me guess, you are here to discuss Diana" said David.

"Well, yes and something else" said Christian.

"Well, let's start with the something else" said David as he sat back.

"Dr. Benton, two weeks ago I went to see Diana in Las Vegas and she and I had a conversation. And it was in that conversation that she revealed to me as to why she won't submit to me" said Christian.

"And what did she say?"

"She said that I hadn't earned her trust" said Christian.

"Well, in all honesty. You haven't" said David.

"I am confused, Dr. Benton" said Christian.

"Of course you are. That woman, Elena Lincoln didn't teach you anything, Mr. Grey. Except how to be heartless, cold, empty and shallow. Granted, she taught you discipline, but judging from her confrontation with Diana three months ago. She did not teach you that you are to think of the safety and well-being of your submissive" said David.

"But I do think of their well-being" said Christian.

"Mr. Grey, Diana told me about your rules and quite honestly I don't know any dominant that would demand such shallow things from a submissive. You are not responsible for how they carry themselves, how they dress or anything else to do with their lives outside of you. That is not your choice to make for them" said David.

Christian was silent.

"Christian, as a dominant. You are to there to fulfill their desires along with yours. You are there to spin whatever fantasy they have and make it real for them for however long the scene last. Being a dominant means taking care that your submissive is happy and not afraid to turn to you when they need you. All you have done as a dominant is treat women as if they were disposal and inanimate objects to discard when you tire of them" said David.

Christian cringed at those words. As he thought about what David said, he realized the gravity of what he had done and the damage that he caused. Leila Williams, a former submissive of his was such an example because of her psychotic behavior when she stalked him. He had not noticed it before, but now his eyes were opened.

Christian now understood of why Diana had released him. Everything she had said to him was making sense now. He was indeed an empty and lifeless man. And at the moment, he knew that he did not want to live like that anymore.

"Dr. Benton, it seems I'm going to need some help" said Christian.

"I have all day, Christian. Let's start from the beginning" said David.

A few days later, Diana arrived home from Hawaii. A week in paradise is just what she needed to let go of the stress of Kevin's psychotic escapade. Jenae was a beautiful bride, her long hair down and topped with a crown of tropical flowers and the beautiful strapless coral dress she wore. Randy looked handsome in the simple white shirt and black pants. Everyone was barefoot because the wedding took place on the beach.

After the wedding, Diana had taken a walk by herself as the joyous occasion had begun to make Diana think about possibly it was time for her to settle down and open her heart to someone. Randy's mother, Tina knew a little bit of what was going on with Diana and informed her that even the most emotionally damaged man is capable of love, if they only allowed themselves to be loved and are truly willing to accept that love.

After unpacking her suitcase, Diana walked back into the living room and turned on the smooth jazz station and one of her favorite song Randy Crawford's cover of "Who's Crying Now" was playing. She lit some candles and relaxed on the sofa. Suddenly there came a knock on her door and she jumped. Getting up from the sofa, Diana had peeked out the window to see who was at her door.

She raised an eyebrow and then walked over to the door and opened it.

"Mr. Grey, what are you doing here?" Diana asked

"I came here to talk to you, if that's okay" said Christian.

"Sure" said Diana and she invited him in.

Diana was surprised to see that Christian was actually dressed down, wearing jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and sneakers. It was a nice change for once.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Diana asked as she closed the door and sat down.

Christian took a deep breath and then spoke, "I found the letter that you wrote in the folder with all my assignments and after reading it, I went and spoke to your uncle" said Christian.

"And what happened?" Diana asked.

"He opened my eyes and helped me to realize that I have been a horrible dominant. All I thought about was myself and what I wanted. Never once did it occur to me the psychological damage that I was doing to my subs. I wanted to own them and control them. And yet, when I became tired of them, I threw them away. I was selfish and inconsiderate" said Christian.

Diana nodded in agreement, "so, what do you plan to do now?" she asked.

"It has been suggested that I put aside my dominance for now and go back to being a submissive so that I may learned what I was never taught in the beginning" said Christian.

"Are you comfortable with that?" Diana asked.

"Not really, but I do understand that it is necessary. I have been a horrible person and I want to be better than I have been" said Christian.

Christian got up from the chair and walked over to Diana and got on his knees and looked at her.

"Diana, you are the only person I trust and for me that's a lot to admit. I wish to be your submissive again if you will let me" he said.

As Diana looked at him, she saw the sincerity and the vulnerability in his eyes. She smiled at him as she sat up straight.

"Things will be as they were before I released you Christian. Everything will take place at Other World, is that understood?" Diana asked sternly.

"Yes" he said.

"Get up and go sit back in the chair" said Diana and Christian did just that. For the rest of the day, Christian and Diana talked. It was only through that Christian learned more about Diana. About her strained relationship with her mother and growing up in Baton Rouge. Diana also admitted to Christian that Celestine was her Mistress, but that sex was not allowed and explained why.

In listening to how she was trained, Christian realized why Diana was so adamant about not allowing Christian to talk about sex or him receiving any physical sexual stimulation. She wanted him to concentrate on bettering himself mentally and emotionally without distraction. And for Christian, sex was definitely distraction and an unhealthy way of coping with his anger and fears.

A week later, Christian resumed his sessions with Diana. Much to his surprised he was happy to be back in the "Classroom" and to be "Student Grey" again, although Diana called him by his first name. He was also happy to be calling Diana, "Miss Diana" again, one of the many things that he allowed himself to admit to.

"Miss Diana, I wondering about something" said Christian.

"What is it, Christian?" Diana asked.

"Well, I was thinking about when you told me that Celestine was your dominant and during that time there was no sex involved. Did you ever wonder why Celestine never took it any further?" Christian.

"Yes, I did and I asked her" said Diana

"What did she say?" Christian asked.

"Because if she had brought sex into it, I would not be as emotionally strong as I am now. And I would always be turning to sex as a way to cope with life's frustrations" said Diana.

"Much like me" said Christian.

"Yes" said Diana.

"I think I understand more than ever now why you disliked me or rather disliked my behavior" said Christian.

"Exactly" said Diana with a smile.

Christian smiled back and resumed working on his assignment.

As the sessions progressed, Christian became more comfortable with himself and he and Diana saw each other a lot less and when Diana became Head Mistress of Other World, their time together became infrequent. And she released him once again. However, Christian had also realized that he had fallen in love with Diana, he actually felt that way back when they first started their sessions or even before that she when came to his office to interview him.

She had brought out the best in him and showed him that he was deserving of love and that he didn't need to be in control of someone to feel secure about himself. But now that he realized that he is in love with Diana, it was scary. He has been so used to being a robot, emotions were very new to him. But he did admit that it felt wonderful to feel something other getting off.

It is a week later and Diana was Seattle on business with Celestine and decided to visit Christian much to his surprise. Christian realize he had his chance to tell Diana how he felt.

As they sat in his apartment, Diana noticed that Christian was nervous, but she waited patiently for him to say something.

"Diana, I have something to tell you" said Christian.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This isn't easy for me to say, but I'll just come out with it. I have fallen for you. I am in love with you. You have changed my life so much and now I want to be with you. I love you, Diana" said Christian.

Diana smiled at him, "I'm glad to hear that because I feel the same way about you also" she said.

Christian smiled as he took her hand and placed it on his chest. Something that Christian had never allowed before. Diana then reached up caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. Christian felt so warm and safe for the first time in his life. He felt truly alive.

"So, does this mean that I am your girlfriend now?" Diana asked with a smile.

Christian smiled, "yes, it does. I love you Diana" he said.

"I love you too, Christian. You have proven to yourself that you are capable of love and trust. Therefore, you have earned my trust and I give you my submission" said Diana.

Christian smiled at her, but he was also uncomfortable as he got up from the sofa.

"Christian, what's wrong?" Diana asked.

"I feel privileged that you have given me your submission. However, I have to admit, after all we have been through. You putting up with me, never giving up on me even though I drove you crazy. And showing me my faults and giving me the tools to handle life and my emotions. I have gotten used to you being dominant" said Christian.

"Christian, are you saying that you still want to be submissive to me?" Diana asked

"Yes, but I would like to also be your dominant at times" he said.

Diana smiled as she got up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms Christian's neck, looking him in the eyes. Those beautiful gray eyes that now lit up with life.

"Well, then we'll take turns. Basically switching roles" said Diana.

"You mean be a switch" said Christian.

"Yes" said Diana.

Christian smiled, "I can live with that" he said.

Diana kissed him softly as Christian pulled her closer to him, wrapping his around her waist. He loved the smell of her perfume and smoothness of her skin. He liked having her close, just holding her in his arms made his soul burn with love and life. Soon they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"Well, now that we have figured out our roles. There is issue of hard and soft limits and your cringe worthy rules" said Diana.

Christian laughed, "You know what? I can admit to myself now that those rules I came up with were horrid. I look at those rules and ask myself what was I thinking. But a part of me is still used to those rules and I won't lie, I'm a little nervous about throwing them out" said Christian.

"We can start with the hard and soft limits first" said Diana.

"Okay" said Christian.

Diana took Christian's hand and led him back to the sofa where she opened her purse and pulled out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to Christian. Christian unfolded it and saw it was a list of Diana's hard and soft limits.

_Hard & Soft Limits_

Hard Limits:

No Butt Plugs or Ben Wa Balls – (I don't like the idea of foreign metal objects or any foreign object inside of me)

No Double Penetration – (Don't like how it feels)

No Electricity – (Being shocked is not a turn on)

No Face Slapping – (I don't like being slapped, I find it demeaning and cruel)

No Fantasy Rape – (I don't like forced sex even if it's fantasized)

No Gags – (I like using my lips and tongue too much)

No Golden Showers – (Urination is not sexy, I find it disgusting)

No Hot Wax – (I don't like how it feels)

No Humiliation – (same reason as No Face Slapping)

No Intricate Bondage – (I tried it, didn't like it)

No Mouth Bits – (Same reason as No Gags)

No Nipple Clamps – (I tried them, they hurt too much)

No Nipple Weights – (Same reason as the No Nipple Clamps)

No Orgasm Denial or Control – (It makes me feel incomplete emotionally)

No Spreader Bars – (I like rubbing my legs against skin, it's a turn on for me)

No Straight Jackets – (Don't like being restricted)

No Suspension – (I tried it and it made me nervous and I could not keep focus for my fear of falling and breaking a bone)

No Video Recording – (I don't need to see our sexual escapades on video)

After reading over the hard limits and the reasons why they are hard limits. He turned over the paper and saw the list of things she was willing to do:

Light Spankings

Handcuffs

Ice Cubes

Kneeling

Licking

Masks

Whips/Ruler

Silk Scarves

Blindfold

Voyeurism and Exhibitionism – (Only you can watch me touch myself and I will put on a show for you, privately of course)

"So you don't mind light spankings" said Christian.

"No" said Diana

"And handcuffs and being tied with silk scarves is okay" said Christian

"Yes" said Diana.

"You actually like ice cubes?" Christian asked

"For sliding down the body and licking it off" Diana said seductively.

Christian raised an eyebrow and smirked. At least he didn't have to ask about why she likes licking.

"Let me guess, you like masks because you like being mysterious" said Christian with smirk.

"Oui, Monsieur Grey" said Diana in a French accent.

Christian smiled as he kissed her.

"The ruler is for when you play as 'Miss Diana' and the whip is for me?" Christian asked

"Exactly, Mr. Grey" said Diana seductively.

"And you don't mind me watching you touch yourself or commanding you to dance for me?

"No. In fact, it's a turn on" said Diana with a smirk.

Christian smiled as he took her hand and kissed it. And then he took one of her fingers and seductively sucked on it. A chill went down Diana's spine as she smiled at Christian and licked her lips slowly. Christian raised an eyebrow as he fought to control himself. Diana was definitely turning him on, but he didn't want to rush things and he was enjoying the teasing that they were doing to each other.

"Before we overheat from all this, we need to get to the unpleasantness of my...rules" said Christian.

"Of course" said Diana and Christian got up from the couch and went into his office and got the rules and returned to the living room and handed the rules to Diana.

"Okay, Christian. First of all, I know how much sleep I need. You need not tell me how much sleep I need to get" said Diana.

"Alright then" said Christian as he took a pen and crossed out the sleep rule.

"Secondly, you will not tell me what to wear. I buy my own clothes and I do know how to dress for the appropriate occasion. And you will not give me the money to buy my clothes either" said Diana.

"Okay, but what if we have to attend a very formal event and you don't have the money to buy a very expensive dress?" Christian asked.

Diana sighed, "Fine, for anything like that, I will let you buy me the appropriate dress, but it will be a dress of my choosing" she said.

"I can live with that" said Christian and he wrote the word amended across that rule.

"Third, I do exercise, therefore I do not need your personal trainer" said Diana.

"For how long?" Christian asked

"I go to a Zumba class two days a week, Monday and Thursday and the class last for an hour" said Diana.

"I have heard of Zumba, but I have never been to a class" said Christian.

Diana smiled, "then perhaps you should find one here in Seattle and we can attend one together" she said.

Christian smiled, "okay" he said as he crossed out that rule.

"Now, you are not going to tell me what I can and cannot eat. That's going overboard, Christian. Any kind of food is fine as long as one doesn't overdo it. And you will not tell me not to snack between meals. If I am hungry and it's not time for lunch yet, I will eat what I can find. You are not a nutritionist, therefore you are not qualified to tell me what can and cannot eat" said Diana.

"Point taken" said Christian as he crossed out the food rule.

"Now for this personal hygiene and beauty rule. I do shave and shower, therefore I do not need to be told to do these things. Also I will visit a beauty salon of my own choosing. It's my hair and my body, I do understand the purpose of looking good and keeping clean" said Diana.

"Another point taken" said Christian as he crossed out that rule.

"This personal safety issue, Christian. No one deliberately put themselves in danger unless they are just crazy or naïve. Danger is everywhere, you cannot avoid it" said Diana.

Christian sighed, "I realized that, but I just want you safe. I heard about your ex-boyfriend, Kevin. A part of me wanted to come to you and force you to take a bodyguard that I would have assigned to you" said Christian.

Diana smiled, "Christian, we are only human. You can't spend the rest of your life worrying about what dangers are out there. That's not a sane way to live" said Diana.

"I know. For you I'll tell security to back off a little" said Christian.

"Thank you and I am keeping my car. There is nothing wrong with my Honda Crosstour"said Diana.

"But Audi cars are safer" said Christian.

"Christian, even an Audi car can get smashed up in a car crash" said Diana.

"Okay, you have a point there" said Christian

"As for the not drinking to excess, I barely drink alcohol and when I do it's only at special occasions" said Diana.

"Okay, you got me there" said Christian.

"And the recreational drugs. Darling, last I checked narcotics aren't fun. I take no pleasure in smoking Marijuana, snorting cocaine or doing any other narcotics" said Diana.

"Okay, you have a point. You know better than to do anything crazy" said Christian crossing out the personal safety rule.

"Now onto the Personal Qualities and Obedience rules" said Diana raising an eyebrow at Christian.

Christian took a deep breath for these two rules were probably the most important to him. He was bracing himself for letting go of these rules.

"For the Personal Qualities, Christian. Only a person who sleeps around and doesn't care about how it makes their partner feel is someone who does not have respect for themselves and their partner. I am nothing like that as you have seen for yourself. Granted I am not perfect, but I am also not going to go out and just do something to hurt you just for the hell of it either" said Diana.

"You have a point" said Christian and he crossed out the rule.

"And now for this Obedience rule. This is only to be applied when we are doing a scene. This is not to be applied at any other time. If there is something you wish for me to do. Ask me, don't command me. Respect me as your girlfriend, submissive and dominant and I will extend that same courtesy to you" said Diana.

Christian looked at the Obedience rule and immediately felt sick to him stomach as he knew that what Diana had said was true. With no hesitation, Christian wrote "to be amended for play" across the rule.

"Well now that we have dissected and debunked the purpose of my rules. What now?" Christian asked.

"We make new rules. But these rules will help us and benefit both of us" said Diana.

"You want to do this now?" Christian asked.

"Yes" said Diana.

"Well, then. To my office we go" said Christian with a smile and Diana smiled back as they got up from the couch and walked into the office, holding hands.

Christian took a seat at his desk and opened up his laptop.

"Okay, my dear, La Dame Mystere. What should our rules be?" he asked.

After twenty minutes of talking, exchanging idea and even arguing a little, Christian and Diana came up with a set of agreeable rules for both of them.

**Rule No. 1** Obedience is only to be applied when doing a scene and not at any other time.

**Rule No. 2** Both parties will respect each other's opinion, even if one party does not agree with other. And to respect each other as lovers.

**Rule No. 3** Both parties are to use safe words when doing a scene. Red for Stop, Yellow for Slow Down and Green for everything is okay. And both parties will engage in Aftercare or a "Cool Down" session in order to come down from the sexual high experienced during the scene. Both parties also agree to pay close attention any strange behaviors that one party might exhibit during play.

**Rule No. 4** Both parties agree that the weekend is their time to spend together.

**Rule No. 5** Both parties agree not to pressure one another if one party is not in the mood for sex. The other party must be understanding and mature about it and not take it as rejection and find other ways to be intimate.

**Rule No 6.** Both parties agree that their past partners, submissives and dominants are irrelevant to their current relationship. Both parties agree that if a past partner, submissive or dominants tries to interfere in their relationship, that party will cut all ties to the interloper.

**Rule No. 7.** Both parties agree to not undermine and/or interfere each other's careers, talents and/or ideals.

Both parties agree that their relationship is a fully mutual, loving and consensual relationship. Both parties acknowledge that they are both Dominants and Submissives in this relationship and both parties agree that if at any time one or both outgrow the relationship that they will amicably go their separate ways and will not hold any hard feelings towards one another.

However in the event that the parties decide to live together and/or marry, all rules will stay the same, with the addition of what household tasks that each party is to undertake. Exceptions to rules can be temporarily or permanently made if either party is unable to perform due to either illness or stress.

Both parties agree to these rules.

After reading over the rules, Christian printed to two copies of the rules out. One for him and one for Diana and they both signed both copies.

"So, what now?" Diana asked.

"I guess we go look over the Red Room to see what needs rearranging" said Christian.

"Lead the way, my darling, Christian" said Diana with a smirk.

Christian smiled as he took her hand and led her up the stairs.

They were soon standing in front of the door of the Red Room, Christian slowly opened the door and let Diana walk in first and then he followed close behind. Diana looked around the room, it was no different from any of the rooms at Other World as she walked over to the dresser that contained all of Christian's sex toys.

Christian was nervous as watched as Diana looked around. She then looked up at him and smiled.

"So, what do you think?" Christian asked.

"Well, definitely going to need to make room in here for the student desk, teacher's desk and chair and the chalkboard" said Diana smiling.

"That can be arranged" said Christian.

"You may also want to get rid of some of the items in here" said Diana pointing to the spreader bar.

"Well, I have no idea of where to take them. There's not exactly BDSM resale shop around here" said Christian.

"Why don't you just give then to Other World? In fact, the Vegas house could always use the equipment" said Diana.

"The Vegas house?" Christian asked.

"Yes, Celestine has opened another Other World house, this time in Las Vegas. Mira is the Head Mistress at the Vegas house" said Diana.

"So, that's why you are now Head Mistress now" said Christian

"Yes" said Diana.

Christian raised an eyebrow, "so what does that mean for you?" he asked nervously.

"It means that I'm running the house. Of course I don't live there. I'm just the manager of Other World and I don't take on anymore clients" said Diana.

A small smile went across Christian's face when she said that. Naturally Diana saw this and smiled back as she walked up to him and kissed him.

"So, you are just be managing the place?" Christian asked.

"Yes, just managing" said Diana as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Christian pulled her close and once again they kissed. This time more passionately.

"I want you to dominate me" said Christian.

"Now?" Diana asked.

"Yes" said Christian.

Christian's request stunned Diana for a moment, but then she looked around and saw the black leather flogger. Diana was willing to improvise, after all she was good at thinking quickly when it came fantasy and eroticism. She slowly pulled herself out of Christian's arms and walked over to the wall and took down the flogger.

Christian's heart raced with anticipation as he watched Diana seductively play with the lashes of the flogger. She held it to her side as she walked up to Christian and caresses the front of his pants with her hand. Christian moaned as he got hard just from her touch.

"Remove your shirt" Diana commanded.

Christian did just as he was commanded. Once his shirt was off, he awaited Diana's next command.

"Remove my dress" Diana commanded as she turned her back to him. Christian slowly unzipped her dress and she slipped it off, allowing it to fall to the floor revealing a black lace corset, black lace panties, stocking and a black garter belt.

She turned back around to face him. She softly ran her fingers down his chest and Christian moaned more. She then took the flogger and spanked him with it. Christian let out a lustful cry.

"Do you want more, Christian?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Madame Diana" said Christian.

She spanked him again with the flogger and he let out more lustful cries. But suddenly, Christian's childhood memory of being beaten by his birth mother's pimp came flooding back. Diana noticed the slight change in his reaction.

"Christian, Red, Yellow or Green?" she asked.

"Green" he said.

"Are you sure?" Diana asked.

"Yes" said Christian and Diana resumed spanking him with the flogger. But she quickly noticed the change his is body's reaction.

"Christian, Red, Yellow or Green?" Diana asked with concern.

"Red" said Christian.

With that, Diana stopped and laid the flogger on the bed and looked Christian directly in his eyes. She could see that he was scared and about to cry. She pulled him in her arms and held him close and then Christian broke down. She held him for a long time, never saying a word. Christian finally looked up at Diana, tears swimming in his beautiful gray eyes.

"Tell me what happened, Christian" Diana said gently.

"The memory of my birth mother's pimp beating" he said.

'The spanking brought it back?" Diana asked.

Christian nodded.

Diana hugged him again and then she gently kissed him.

"I'm sorry Di" said Christian.

"For what?" she asked.

"For breaking down like that" said Christian?

"Christian, you have nothing to apologize for. You're only human" said Diana with a loving smile.

A small smile went across Christian's face.

"I just ruined our session" he said.

Diana smiled, "darling, there will be other sessions. For now, let us just relax and do something else" she said.

Christian smiled at her and then he heard his stomach rumbling as did Diana.

"Mind if I make dinner?" Diana asked.

"No, I don't" he said.

Diana put back on her dress as Christian put his shirt back on and they left the Red Room.

Down in the kitchen, Diana made chicken and corkscrew pasta with spinach and Alfredo sauce. Christian loved the way it smelled as Diana gave both herself and Christian generous helpings. She heated up some bread sticks and insisted that ice water be served as a beverage.

Christian devoured the food as he loved the way it tasted. Diana insisted that he slow down and take his time. After dinner, they cleaned up and then sat down on the sofa and watched a movie. Diana's favorite old movie "Gilda" was on and so they watched it.

"Diana" said Christian.

"Yes?" Diana asked.

"Can you stay here with me tonight? I don't want to sleep alone" he said.

"Of course, baby" she said and she gently kissed him.

Later that night after retrieving her luggage from the hotel. Diana changed into a satin navy blue chemise and climbed into bed with Christian and rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arm around his waist. Christian held Diana close and smiled contently as he and Diana drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Christian awoke and found Diana was not next to him. He heard the shower going and got up and went into the bathroom. Christian stared as he watched as Diana showered. The water cascaded down Diana's sensuously curvy body. She indeed has a body of a woman, nothing like his former subs. The way she washed herself with the sponge with slow strokes made Christian's heart pound as he felt himself getting hard just from watching her.

Diana looked up and smiled at Christian and then motioned him to join her. Christian took off his pants and underwear and got in with her. Diana wrapped her arms around Christian's neck as they passionately kissed and he slowly caressed her body. Diana gently slid her nails down his chest which made Christian shiver.

"I want you Diana" said Christian.

"Then take me" she said.

Christian gently pushed Diana against the shower wall and they begin to passionately kiss again. Diana wrapped her leg around Christian's waist as he entered her. The motion started out slow as Christian kissed and licked Diana's neck as she ran her nails through his hair. The motion slowly sped up as Christian held her leg up. Soon Christian begin to pound hard into her as they both moaned loudly. Suddenly, Christian spanked Diana's ass, adding more excitement to their lovemaking.

"OH CHRISTIAN!" Diana screamed

"Louder Di" Christian growled

"OH GOD, CHRISTIAN, YES!" she said.

"SHIT!" Christian shouted as both he and Diana climaxed.

After slowly coming down from their climax, Diana and Christian kissed again.

"I love you, Di" said Christian.

"I love you too, Chris" said Diana.

Christian smiled, this time he didn't mind Diana calling him Chris. In fact, he rather liked it. After finishing their shower and turning off the water. Diana and Christian dried each other off while kissing, laughing and talking. After getting dressed and eating breakfast, Christian went off to work as Diana went to go meet Celestine for a business meeting regarding expanding Regal Publishings to Seattle.

As Christian arrived at his building, he got call from Celestine, requesting a meeting about a business proposal. Christian agreed to meet with her and soon got out of the car. As Christian walked into the building, his staff noticed that he was chipper and even smiling. Everyone was wondering what had happened to him. As soon as he entered his office, he saw Elena Lincoln sitting on the sofa waiting for him.

"What do you want Elena?" Christian asked as he walked over to his desk.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked as she stood up and walked over.

"I am in love, Elena" he said smiling.

"With who?" she asked.

"With Diana La Rue" said Christian.

Elena cringed, "You can't be in love with her!" she said.

"Why not? She loves me and she's an amazing woman. I actually feel alive now. She has unlocked emotions in me that I never thought possible. I love her" said Christian.

Elena was going to be sick.

"Christian, you can't possibly love her. She's nothing but a gold-digger" said Elena.

Christian just looked at her, "you know what. Diana told me that you might say something against her. She told me about your confrontation a few months ago. I didn't ask you to go confront her" he said.

"Christian, I was worried about you. You were not yourself" said Elena.

"No, I wasn't who you made me anymore. Diana has made me realize how empty I was and how unhappy I was despite having all this success, wealth and submissives. None of that helped me to deal with the inner demons that I was afraid to face and only used power, control and lust as a way to hide from them. Diana has helped me face my demons, she has shown me that I can be a better man" said Christian.

Elena was speechless. What she had feared would happen has happened.

"Christian, I made you what you are. I took you from a reckless boy to a disciplined man. You would be nothing without me" said Elena.

"That maybe so, but Diana has made me better" said Christian.

"You forget Christian. There was a time when you wanted only me. That I was your only confidant. Hell, you wanted me and I gave you me. And now along comes some woman who you met in a dominatrix club and now you just want to forget about me, about everything I taught you? I don't think so baby. She can never fulfill your needs" said Elena.

"And what needs are those exactly?" said a female voice.

They both looked up and saw that it was Christian's mother, Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey who was giving Elena a dirty look. Elena cringed as Christian got nervous.

"What needs Elena?" she asked angrily.

When Elena didn't answer, Grace turned her head to Christian.

"Christian, I want to know when you slept with her and for how long" Grace said.

Elena gave Christian a desperate look not to tell her, but he did.

"Since I was fifteen, but we ended things years ago" said Christian.

Grace turned to Elena and slapped her across the face. Elena was stunned and stood there speechless. Soon the door to Christian's office opened and in walked Diana, who raised an eyebrow and sent a concerned look to Christian.

"Mother, this Diana La Rue, my girlfriend. Diana, this is my mother, Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey" said Christian smiling.

Diana smiled back, "a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Grey. Christian has told me so much about you" she said.

Grace smiled back, "and the same here. Christian has told me that you are a writer and a very brilliant one at that" she said.

Elena just cringed as she looked at Christian who was just smiling. Suddenly, Celestine walked in.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No, please come in Celestine" said Christian.

"Mother, this is Diana's boss, Celestine Markham – Waldgrave. The owner of Regal Publishings. Celestine, this is my mother, Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey" said Christian.

Celestine smiled, "well, I am honored to meet you, Dr. Grey" she said.

"A pleasure to meet you also, you have a beautiful accent" said Grace.

"Well, thank you" said Celestine.

"I hope you don't think this is too imposing but I am launching a medical magazine called "Health Journal Quarterly" and since I find that you are a doctor, I wonder if you would like to contribute or grant me an interview?" Celestine asked.

Diana looked at Christian as she walked over.

"I know, but that's Celestine for you" she whispered to Christian.

Christian just smiled and laughed softly, "its okay. She has business sense and saw an opportunity, I can't fault her for that" he whispered back.

Elena just stood, totally being ignored by everyone.

But soon Grace's attention went back to Elena and the look in her eyes told Elena that Grace was not happy with her.

"Grace, please I..." Elena begin to say

"I don't want to hear it. I never want to see you again. You are no longer welcomed in my house" said Grace.

Elena just walked out without so much as a word to anyone. As she was walking out, she turned and saw that Christian and Diana were holding hands as they stood close to one another. Elena saw that Christian and Diana are indeed in love with each other and that Diana had clearly made him a better man. Defeated, Elena walked out closing the door behind her.

After explaining himself, Grace forgave her son and soon left the office so that he, Diana and Celestine could talk business.

"So now that the cat is out of the bag. What are you going to do about your business ties to her?" Diana asked.

"I'll give her my half the beauty salon businesses. It's the least I can do" said Christian.

"And the ethical thing to do, despite her conduct and bad judgment" said Celestine.

"I have to agree with you there. So, what is this business proposal you mentioned on the phone to me?" Christian asked.

"Well, as you know I'm looking to expand Regal Publishings. However, the business man that I met with and considered being an investor fell through" said Celestine.

"How so?" Christian asked.

"He wanted to sleep with me" said Celestine.

Christian cringed as he sat down.

"And so, you wish to ask me if I will be an investor?" Christian asked.

"Well, you have read our magazines and you overheard me talking about the medical magazine that I am launching with your mother. What do you think?" Celestine asked.

Christian thought about it for a moment and then spoke.

"Sounds promising, but I ask one thing" said Christian.

"And would that be?" Celestine asked

"That a Regal Publishings office be opened up here in my building" said Christian.

"I think that can be arranged" said Celestine.

"Then let's talk" said Christian.

After going over the details of what would be involved in the expansion and moving some of the employee from Denver to Seattle. Diana and Celestine prepared to leave.

"Celestine, can you wait for me? I want to talk to Christian alone" said Diana.

"Of course, Di" said Celestine and she stepped out of the office.

"What is it Di?" Christian asked.

"Christian, would you like to have dinner with me and my aunt and uncle tonight?" she asked.

Christian smiled, "I would love to" he said.

"In fact, I have nothing else planned for the day. How about you, me and Celestine return to Denver in my private plane?" he asked.

Diana smiled, "lead the way baby" she said.

Back in Denver, Christian and Diana arrived at Natalie and David's house. But as they pulled into the driveway, Diana noticed a car that she didn't recognize.

"I wonder who that car belongs." Diana said.

"We'll find out once we get inside" said Christian.

Before Diana could open the front door with her key, it suddenly opened and out stepped her Aunt Natalie who had an irritated look on her face.

"What's going on, Aunt Natalie?" Diana asked.

"Flora is here along with her lush of a husband" said Natalie.

Diana cringed, "what is she doing here?" she asked.

"Her church is having some sort of assembly here and she decided to drop in unannounced" said Natalie.

Diana took a deep breath and then looked at Christian.

"Chris, my dear, brace yourself. You are about to meet one of the most narrow-minded and judgmental people that I have the miserable fate of being related to" said Diana.

Christian took Diana's hand as they walked into the house.

Flora Tinsley had to be the most obnoxious and self-centered person that Christian had ever met. Diana wasn't kidding when she said that her Aunt Flora was narrow-minded and judgmental. She practically criticized everything about Diana's life including Diana's choice to become a writer instead of a nurse. She was also quick to criticize Natalie about being married two other times and the fact that Natalie's out of wedlock pregnancy and unfortunate miscarriage at twenty-one is the reason why she doesn't have any children.

David had enough of Flora and stood up to his sister in law.

"First of all this is mine and Natalie's house and you are a guest, therefore you have no right to be so disrespectful. Secondly, you have no room to criticize anyone seeing how you have two sons in prisons, one daughter who is hooked on drugs and pimping herself to obtain those drugs and another daughter, who has two children out of wedlock and is currently pregnant with her third child and the father is nothing but a street hustler with seventh grade education.

And let's not forget about your beloved husband who loves booze and fast women more than he loves you and doesn't have the spine to stand up to you or even defend you" said David.

Christian and Diana looked over at Flora's husband, Peter who was enjoying the different bottles of liquor that David and Natalie had in their liquor cabinet. Flora stood up and narrowed her eyes at David. She was trying to intimidate him, but it wasn't working.

"Get out of my house and take your worthless lush of a husband with you!" said Natalie.

Flora gathered up her purse and yanked a bottle of Jim Beam whiskey out of his hands and dragged him out the house. They could hear Flora yelling at Peter for not standing up for her. Soon they heard the car doors close, the car starting up and driving off.

Natalie looked at Christian, "Chris, I am so sorry that you had to see that" she said.

"It's okay, I can see why you and Diana don't speak to her, I would be the same way" said Christian.

"Flora is jealous, plain and simple. She wishes she could have the happiness that Natalie has" said David.

"What about your mother, Di. Don't you ever speak to her?" Christian asked.

Diana shrugged, "every now and then, she'll call me and/or send a Christmas or Birthday card to me. But no, I rarely speak to her" she said.

"Why did she abandon you?" Christian asked.

"She wanted to be an actress in Hollywood and she couldn't being tied down to a child for that, so she just left me with my aunts. Of course, Hollywood didn't pan out for her" said Diana with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"And she's an interior designer in San Diego and married, so why not reach out to you?" Christian.

"Because I don't like my stepfather. He's a snobby asshole who told me that if I ever went out to visit them to make sure that I came dressed properly. There was no way that he was going to allow me to set foot into his clean and beautiful home looking like street trash" said Diana as she rolled her eyes.

"Street trash?" Christian asked.

"You know how I dress" said Diana

"Yeah, you dress casually. However I don't see how you dress as street trash. You look beautiful to me" said Christian smiling at Diana and Diana smiled back.

"I'll explain it like this. You know how you wanted your subs to always be dressed properly. High heels, pantyhose, silk blouses, conservative skirts and so on" said David.

"Yeah, of course now I see that was shallow of me to expect that of them and how wrong it was of me to force that on them" said Christian.

"Chase Martin is like that" said David.

Christian cringed as he looked at Diana and held her close. He definitely now understood why Diana found his former ways appalling. After everything he has learned and realized, Christian was not missing the way he used to be. After chatting for another minute, they all went into the dining room and had dinner.

Christian had never had Creole food before and loved how it tasted. He asked Diana if she would make Shrimp Creole for him one night. Diana smiled and said she would. For dessert, Natalie served Banana Pudding, which Christian devoured. David snickered as he watched Christian eat. Diana just smiled at Christian as he looked up with whipped cream on his lips.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, you just seem like a little kid enjoying chocolate pudding is all" said Diana as she wiped the whipped cream from his face.

"This is delicious and I usually don't eat sweets" said Christian.

"There's nothing wrong with eating sweets, Christian. Just as long as one doesn't overdue it" said Natalie.

"I am starting to understand that" said Christian with smile.

After helping David clear the table and wash dishes. He and David went into the living room with Diana and Natalie were they were watching old movies. Christian never actually sat down and enjoyed the company of other people, just laughing and talking. He realized this and quietly scolded himself for not giving the simple things in life a chance.

It was nearing midnight when Diana and Christian left David and Natalie's home. Christian could tell that Diana was tired as she fell asleep in the car as he drove. Christian smiled at Diana and reached over and took her hand and kissed it, waking her up.

"I didn't mean to wake you" said Christian.

"Its okay" said Diana smiling

"Do you want me to take you home?" Christian asked.

"Yes, but you are welcome to spend the night" she said.

"Alright, I will" said Christian and they drove back to her apartment.

When they pulled up, Diana saw that Claudia, one of her best friends and the property manager of the apartment complex was standing by the stairs that led to her apartment. Claudia stood 6'1 and was quite muscular, long curly black hair that she kept in a ponytail, a dark tanned complexion and light blue eyes.

"Claudia, what's going on?" Diana asked.

"Go check out your door" said Claudia.

Diana raced up the stairs and saw that the word "Whore" was spray painted on the door.

"What the hell!" she said

Christian made his way up and up the stairs and his eyes widened with shock.

"Who did this?" Christian asked.

"Derek Clark" said Claudia, who is also worked security at Other World.

"Is he out of his fucking mind?" Diana asked.

"He's pissed off" said Claudia

"About what?" Diana asked.

"About you and Christian Grey being a couple. His exact words were 'she's such a hypocrite. She walks around Other World reminding all of us not to cross the line and yet she goes and does it'. You know Derek" said Claudia.

"Okay, first of all. Derek needs to reign in his arrogance. And secondly, Christian is no longer a client, therefore Other World's rules don't apply to him" said Diana.

"I know this, but Derek is trying to get everyone to turn against you" said Claudia.

"Yeah, because he's jealous that I wouldn't give him the time of day. Or perhaps Derek needs to be reminded of rules for the Dominants/Submissives. One of those rules states is that there is no dating allowed amongst of the Dominants/Submissives of Other World" said Diana.

"Oh, I already reminded him of that rule. By the way, he's in my office with the police. I'm pressing charges against him for vandalism" said Claudia.

"Good, has Celestine been notified?" Diana asked

"Yes, she says it's up to you whether or not if you want to fire him" said Claudia.

"I'll make my decision tomorrow. Tonight I just want to relax with the man I love" said Diana looking at Christian.

Christian smiled at her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Claudia smiled as she watched them kiss.

"I'll leave you two alone" said Claudia and she walked away.

Diana and Christian went into her apartment and resumed kissing. Soon they headed to her bedroom where removed all their clothes and after making love, they fell asleep in each other arms.

The next day, Diana was in her office at Other World with Taylor standing near the door. Christian had talked Diana into letting Taylor guard her while she fired Derek. After see what had be spray painted on her front door, Christian didn't feel confident in letting Diana be alone. Diana sat behind her desk, writing out Derek's final paycheck. As usual, she looked professional and beautiful, dressed in a gold chenille sweater, black knee-length skirt, black nylons and heels. A black velvet headband decorated with crystal studs held back her hair as she had worn it loose.

Soon there was a knock at the door to her office.

"Come in Derek" said Diana.

Diana looked up at Derek and raised an eyebrow. He looked like hell, his hair was messy as were his clothes. He stumbled in which immediately gave away that he was drunk as he sat down and almost fell out of the chair.

"So, why am I here?" Derek asked.

"Aside from you spraying painting the word whore on my door. There have been come complaints from both your fellow co-workers and some from of the Patrons" said Diana.

"And what are these complain exactly?" Derek asked leaning forward and his breath reeking of alcohol.

"Let's see...five of your co-workers have complain about you being excessively late to your sessions, something that I myself also took note of. They have also complained about your attitude, how it's very childish and unprofessional. And there have been the complaints from Patrons who say that you have touched them when you are not supposed to" said Diana.

"Last I check this was a fantasy type business" said Derek.

"Yes, however the fantasy has rules. Rules that you seem determined break" said Diana.

"You really can't talk and you are fooling around with your client" said Derek.

"Christian Grey hasn't been my client and/or a Patron of Other World in months. Therefore I don't see how any rules are being broken. In fact, the only thing I see is a jealous, pathetic drunk who is upset because I didn't give him the time of day" said Diana.

As Derek moved to get up, Taylor moved quickly and restrained him.

"This is muscle bound robot off of me!" said Derek as he struggled to get out of Taylor's strong hold.

"I don't think so" said Diana as she stood up.

Soon the door open and Claudia walked in along with two other security guards. Diana handed Derek's check to Claudia.

"Make sure he gets that and that he's off the premises" said Diana.

Claudia nodded and Taylor followed her out as they dragged Derek outside kicking and screaming. Diana took a deep breath and thought for a moment. A lot of things have changed, she is now Head Mistress of Other World: Denver. She and Christian Grey are romantically involved and she was writing more for Regal Publishings. Yes, things were changing fast, she only hoped that she wouldn't fall off.

Diana was nervous about meeting Christian's family at an informal get-together at the house. Of course, she had met Christian's mother, Grace who is a sweetheart. But she wasn't sure about Carrick, Elliot or Mia. As the drove towards the house, Christian looked over and saw that Diana was nervous.

"Relax babe, everything will be fine" said Christian.

"I'm trying. Just don't want to make a bad impression on the rest of your family" said Diana.

Christian reached over and took Diana's hand and kissed it.

"You won't baby" said Christian smiling and Diana smiled back.

They pulled up to the house and got out the car. Diana looked positively stunning in the pink satin blouse, light gray knee-length skirt, black pantyhose and high heels. Diana's hair was in sophisticated chignon that showed off her beautiful diamond earrings that she allowed Christian to buy for her.

As they walked up to the door, Diana saw that Christian was staring at her.

"What is it?" Diana asked holding her gray clutch.

"I just can't get over how beautiful you are is all" he said.

Diana smiled, "shall we go inside" she said.

"Yes, we shall" said Christian and they went inside.

After meeting the rest of the family, Diana became more at ease and even got along with Mia. However, Diana was well aware that Mia's friend, Lily was eying Christian and giving Diana dirty looks. Diana merely ignored her, she was not intimidated by teenage girl's crush on Christian and really did not care if Lily didn't like her.

It was 9pm when they left the Grey Mansion returning to Seattle.

"Did you have a good time, Di?" Christian asked.

"Yes, I did. Despite your sister's friend giving me dirty looks all day into the evening" she said.

"You mean Lily" said Christian.

"Yes, her" said Diana.

"She has been in love with me since the first time she met me. She always had this hope that one day I would marry her and we would live happily ever after" said Christian.

Diana laughed a little, "There's really no such thing as happily ever after. It more like you and your love work together to make life as happy for each other as you can" she said.

Christian nodded his head as he agreed with that logic.

"Diana, what would you say if I wanted to move to Denver and ask you to move in with me?" Christian asked.

Diana looked, "what about Escala?" she asked.

Christian shrugged, "I find living there is too bland now. There's no life in it and it only reminds me of how I used to be before I met you. I want to start over in a new place with the woman I love" he said.

Diana smiled, "I can guess that you probably don't want to live in my apartment" she said.

Christian laughed, "I'm sure we can find a suitable place for us both" he said.

A month later, Christian had indeed moved out to Denver and even made plans to open an office out there. Diana stood by the sliding glass door, looking out at the sky. It was early January and Diana knew that this was the start of a new life for her and Christian. She given up her position as Head Mistress of Other World in favor of becoming Christian's personal assistant due his relocating to Denver, he would be working from their home and flying out to Seattle when needed.

Their rules remained the same with the addition that Christian balance the finances while Diana the daily operations such as cleaning and cooking, although they did have a maid come in two days a week to clean the place, Diana preferred to do the shopping and cooking. Diana also continued with her career as Regal Publishings' In-House writer for Unbound Desire, Supernova and Avalon's Door.

As she stood there watching the snow fall, Christian came out of his office and saw Diana looking out. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around, holding her close. Diana smiled as she leaned back into him.

"What's on your mind, baby?" Christian asked.

"Just thinking about how much has changed is all" said Diana.

"I've been thinking about that myself. About how I've come from being this man with such insecurities about myself who hid from my demons through power, control and sex to this self-assured, open and even much happier person" said Christian.

Diana smiled as she turned to him and wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They looked into each other's eyes and then passionately kissed.

Soon they broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"So, what now?" Diana asked.

"Have you considered maybe one day becoming Mrs. Diana La Rue – Grey?" Christian asked.

"I would love that honor" said Diana with smile.

"How about six months down the line?" said Christian.

"Sounds reasonable to me. However I don't want a huge and expensive wedding. Just something simple with close friends and family" said Diana.

"I can accept that, however I think my mother might want to go all out" said Christian with a laugh.

"Well, let's hope my Aunt Natalie can talk her down to simplicity" said Diana.

"I love you, Diana" said Christian.

"I love you, Christian" said Diana

And they kissed again.


End file.
